


Trouble

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: “我跟一般人最大的不同，就是我有美丽的天使守护着我。”这是波布兰的人生格言。每当有人试图对他放荡不羁的人生进行指导，他就会甩出这句话进行还击。而巧的是，每次说过这句话后，波布兰总能逢凶化吉。这使得无神论者奥利比·波布兰越发嚣张起来，反正青春不就是由酒精、爱人和叛逆兑成的吗？而此时此刻，波布兰遇到了出生18年来最大的麻烦。高尼夫，你就是一个怪人。没关系，很多人听到都是这个反应。我习惯了。高尼夫低下头，开始用手在桌面上旋转手中的酒杯，直到他听到波布兰清楚地说：“伊旺·高尼夫，你真是我见过的最奇怪又最有趣的人！”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》写道：有一次尤里安问这两个人到底怎么凑到一起的，然后两个人的说法都是高尼夫是一个差点被退学的失足青年被波布兰拯救了。这个说法深深吸引了我。  
> 于是，本文是尝试写这个思路的某一种可能。  
> 老天保佑我能写出来……

1

 

“我跟一般人最大的不同，就是我有美丽的天使守护着我。”

这是波布兰的人生格言。每当有人试图对他放荡不羁的人生进行指导，他就会甩出这句话进行还击。而巧的是，每次说过这句话后，波布兰总能逢凶化吉。这使得无神论者奥利比·波布兰越发嚣张起来，反正青春不就是由酒精、爱人和叛逆兑成的吗？

而此时此刻，波布兰遇到了出生18年来最大的麻烦。

现在是凌晨1点，海尼森飞行学院的校园内已空无一人，只有风吹过树叶时发出的飒飒声——和一分钟前一根树枝因重压被折断的声音。波布兰站在树枝前，心脏跳得直要蹦出胸膛——并不是为在翻越学校围墙落地时折断了一只百年梧桐树枝而感到愧疚，而是为他即将面对的命运而感到恐慌——一个别着校学生会徽章的值班学生朝他所在的方向走来，而理论上，他现在应该在三十米外的宿舍的床上呼呼大睡。

18年的人生在他脑海里如走马灯般迅速闪现，被酒精模糊的5小时前的记忆突然变得无比鲜活。今天，啊不，昨天是星期五，他在走出教室后即刻离开了学校，钻进离学校三个街区的酒吧，今天上班的酒保是个有着火红长卷发的活泼女孩，他和她聊得非常开心，她甚至请了他一杯酒。当他意识到时间仍在流动时，通讯器上的数字显示已经是次日凌晨12点半——距飞行学院关闭宿舍大门的时间已过去两个半小时。

波布兰无法赶走此刻在脑海里反复出现的酒吧的场景，如果运气够差的话，这将是他尚未真正开始的战斗机飞行员生涯的最后五小时。

不过，一个优秀的准战斗机飞行员不到成为宇宙的灰尘之前决不放弃，波布兰扫视四周，迅速俯卧在一排灌木丛边，期望今天值班的是一个心不在焉的低年级学生。

波布兰脸朝下趴在泥土上，只听见节奏均匀的脚步声越来越近，越来越近，直到在灌木丛的另一边停了下来，波布兰用眼睛的余光甚至能瞥见这人光洁如新的鞋面和整整齐齐扎进军靴里的裤脚。 _假正经，绝对是风纪部的。_ 波布兰心中暗叫不好，难道今天真的就是海尼森飞行学院模拟击坠纪录保持者奥利比·波布兰战斗飞行生涯的终结了吗？ _美丽的天使，如果能保佑我波布兰这一回，我愿意一个月再不沾一滴酒。_

彷佛上天听到了波布兰内心的呼喊，那双整洁军靴的主人并没有再命令自己的双脚前进，而是静立在灌木丛前。 _他的靴子目测有42码，这个人应该不低于180厘米，而灌木丛只有70厘米高，以他的身高一定能看见我。_ 波布兰的鼻尖接触着海尼森的土地，绝望地想着。他强忍着抬头的冲动，靠数着秒数度过这几乎令人窒息的安静。一秒、两秒、三秒、四秒、五秒……直到波布兰数到第十二秒，突然从大约十米处传来另一个人的声音。

“高尼夫，回去了。”

“好，就来了。”整洁的军靴开始移动——朝着远离波布兰的方向。直到确认二人已经走远，波布兰才小心翼翼地从灌木丛底部爬起来，试图拍掉衣服裤子上的泥土，往自己所在宿舍楼的方向走去。

“真是有惊无险，”波布兰自言自语。“要不是这人放我一马，我击坠王波布兰就要有大麻烦了。”

不过，有一件事却困扰着波布兰——自己从来不认识什么姓高尼夫的朋友，他难道是把自己错认成了他的朋友才网开一面的吗？

 

波布兰终于睁开了双眼，迎接他的是苍白的天花板，他迅速环顾四周，没有一本书的书桌，被睡梦中踢落到地板上的军服和军裤，窗台上半堆显然是被鸟类啄剩下的面包屑——他确实是在自己的寝室，而不是在失去意识后被扔进了禁闭室。 _谢天谢地，我还是一个准战斗机飞行员！_ 波布兰心有余悸地想。

忽然，一阵剧烈的头痛朝劫后余生的波布兰袭来，昨晚醉酒的记忆慢慢回到波布兰的脑海里，与此一起恢复的还有他的视力。当他扫过床头显示屏上的时间时，波布兰爆发出一声掺杂着愧疚与惊恐的咆哮——不仅因为昨天摄入过多的酒精和差点因此断送的斯巴达尼恩飞行员生涯，更因为一小时后就是搏击社团的例行活动时间，而此刻的波布兰因为头疼欲裂的宿醉甚至无法直线走洗漱台前——作为教练组成员的波布兰站立不稳地和初学成员进行对抗练习——那画面波布兰简直不敢想象。

波布兰绿色的眼珠转了转，将右手从被子中抽出，艰难地在床头柜上摸到自己的通讯器，朝通讯器说：“呼叫傻列。” 通讯器屏幕上出现正在呼叫的图标，十秒后，一个有着棕色卷发的强壮男孩的半身全息像出现在波布兰眼前。

“什么事，奥利？”棕发男孩明显也没有完全睡醒，但精神状态比波布兰好了太多。

“I need you，sweetheart。”波布兰眨着他亮晶晶的绿眼睛，一字一顿地用古英语说道。

“我要吐了，”棕发男孩做了一个假装呕吐的姿势，“最近并没有课程作业需要我替你提交，收起你的sweetheart可以吗？”

“不，我是认真的，我真的需要你。”波布兰再次投出恳求的眼神。

棕发男孩犹豫了几秒，最终做出决定，“说吧，这回又是要我干什么。”

“是这样的，我昨晚喝到了凌晨1点……”

棕发男孩的叫声打断了波布兰：“凌晨1点！你难道整夜都没有回宿舍吗？天哪，我需要做什么才能把你从校学生处带回来？他们上报空军总部了吗？他们会开除你吗……”

“等等——你冷静下来——沙列·谢克利，你听我说！”棕发男孩显得过于慌张，波布兰不得不提高音量才让他停止叫喊。“我不在学生处，空军总部的官员还在搂着美人睡大觉没空理我，学院也不会开除我，确切地说吗，他们没有发现我。”

“你怎么做到的？宿舍门口难道没有学生会值勤吗？”

“我说过了，我有美丽的天使守护我……我们以后再说这事好吗？现在有一件比这个更重要的事，我今天本该是要去搏击社团给初学学生上课的，然而为了惩罚我昨天一个人干掉了一整瓶威士忌，酒神掳走了我所有体力，真的，我现在拿通讯器的手都在发抖，所以……”波布兰再次扑闪他的绿眼睛，“你可以这个星期替我再去给他们上一次训练课吗，亲爱的沙列？”

谢克利露出早早猜中结局却无力改变的无奈表情：“我就知道。我发誓，我这学期一定要找到女朋友，让你永远在周末找不到我。”

“那就说定了！一小时后在搏击社团第2活动室。我爱你！”波布兰把右手手掌覆盖在心脏上说。

谢克利无视了波布兰戏剧化的——也当然是开玩笑的示爱，说：“你欠我一个人情。我本来今天要去参加第三区动物之家的志愿活动的。”

“我会补偿你的。”波布兰说，“我可以和你分享我最炫酷的空战游戏账号。”

“我不要。”谢克利拒绝。

“下次那只蓝耳翠鸟在窗台吃食时，我录全程全息影像给你。”

“你上次找我帮你逃学院的学习沙龙时就这么说了，并且你也没有录！”

“我深表歉意，但这次你真的得帮我，不然我，还有我们的搏击社团就完了。”

谢克利突然转了转眼珠，说：“我想到一个条件——”

波布兰突然有不祥的预感。

“你下星期六和我去动物之家，帮我召唤来全动物之家最可爱的约克夏——他叫Pluto，但他老躲着我，我就答应代你去搏击社团。”

“就不能换一个要求吗？”

“不能。”

“为什么？”

“因为我牺牲了我最宝贵的与动物共处的时光来替你补篓子，并且我已经数不清这样的事情已经发生多少次了！”

“……”

波布兰英俊的眉头皱了起来，彷佛谢克利是在要求他写十篇文学论文。几分钟后，波布兰像做出了重大决定一样，说：“好吧，我答应你。但就这一次，你知道的，我不太爱和狗在一起。”

“好吧，那你可要记得。”谢克利的表情缓和了一些，“我现在就添加备忘录，下周六早上九点他会准时打你电话提醒你陪我去动物之家。”

说完，谢克利结束了对话，全息图像在屏幕前消失。波布兰长长叹了一口气，把头深深埋进枕头里，不到三十秒后，波布兰再度沉入睡神的国度。

 

飞行学院的生活规律而繁忙，自从宇宙历767年银河帝国建成伊谢尔伦要塞后，自由行星同盟先是通过公投将公民成年年龄从18岁降至17岁，之后又由同盟议会颁布了《军事教育推进法》，将战斗机飞行员的学制从4年缩短至3年。这就意味着波布兰需要在3年时间里学完以前的战斗机飞行员4年才学完的内容，他的课表非常满，最忙的一天从早上8点到晚上8点都在上课。上午是理论课程，下午则是模拟飞行课程。波布兰热爱每一节模拟飞行课，他在模拟飞行课上的表现非常优异。在第一学年期末，他甚至代表一年级学生在模拟击坠比赛中击败了二年级的学长，打破了五年没有人打破的校击坠纪录，这也让波布兰收获了不少崇拜者。而上午的理论课对波布兰就没那么友好，他痛恨坐在教室里看一张又一张文字投影，分析概念与概念之间的细微区别，这让他的脑袋里彷佛充满了杰夫粒子，随时可能会爆炸。好在这学期他已经是二年级的学生，比起一年级时难熬又枯燥的飞行员入门理论课程，现在的课程内容大多是空战战术和斯巴达尼恩的机械知识，波布兰很喜欢机械工程这门课，他可以钻进斯巴达尼恩驾驶舱以外的地方，拆卸和组装飞机部件，校准激光炮角度——正式成为战斗机飞行员后，他将不再需要亲自做这些事，但空战队在技术人员紧缺时，也会让一些因伤无法再驾驶斯巴达尼恩的飞行员承担技师的工作。 _非常时期，必用非常之策，为了自由，让我们流干自己的最后一滴血！_ 校长曾在学生代表会议上这样喊道。

这是谢克利告诉他的。在新学年学生代表第一轮选举中，波布兰主动放弃了一年级学生会对他的提名，自然没能参加学生代表会议。“我对政治没兴趣，选举是偏执狂的游戏，我是拥有健全人格的公民，我只想和美人过夜，不想和选票结婚。”波布兰一边大口嚼着白香肠一边说，坐在对面的谢克利哈哈大笑，同时也不得不承认，波布兰就算要做学生代表，也只可能做叛逆学生代表。如果波布兰在现场听到校长说样的话，大概一定会冲上讲台对他说：“那就请您先流干自己的血吧。”谢克利是个善良的人，他不愿意看到波布兰说完这句话后的悲惨命运，况且，要是波布兰离开了飞行学院，谁来和他管理他和波布兰都热爱的搏击社团呢？

波布兰并不知道善良的学长谢克利还担心过自己的前途，18岁的他还不相信在自由的同盟，会有人因为个人言论受到任何惩罚，他依然以波布兰式的乐观潇洒过着波布兰式的生活。有课的时候上课，没课的时候就去搏击社团，训练一年级的初学学生，或者和谢克利练对抗，逮住机会跑出去喝酒，再若无其事地回来。

不过，自波布兰从上星期六凌晨的事件中脱险之后，他至少在按时回宿舍这件事上表现得好了不少。整整七天，每当谢克利晚上十点准时和波布兰的视讯通话时，他不是已经到了自己的房间，就是走在回宿舍的路上，虽然波布兰回房间后仍然会打游戏到凌晨2点，但已经让谢克利颇为满意。

周六上午9点，波布兰的通讯器突然发出吵闹的音乐声，紧接着音乐的，是谢克利的声音：“我就知道你还在睡觉，十分钟后我要是看不到你出现在宿舍楼下，我就冲进你房间折断你限量版古地球飞机模型的机翼……”

“沙列·亚吉斯·谢克利！我要把你从我通讯勿扰白名单里删除！”波布兰的头在枕头里发出一阵吼叫，一个挺身从床上坐起。通讯屏幕上，谢克利保持着坏笑的表情看着他。这是语音留言，谢克利听不到波布兰的咆哮。

十一分钟后，波布兰出现在宿舍楼下，一脸怒气看着坐在公共出租车驾驶室里的谢克利：“我恨你。我要收回我对你的爱。全部。”

“只要你帮我招来Pluto，你想收回多少对我的爱我都没意见。”谢克利一边笑一边打开了副驾驶的自动门，波布兰气鼓鼓地坐了上去。

二十分钟后，波布兰和谢克利来到了海尼森第三区的动物之家门口，在完成了简单的登记和消毒之后，两人来到了犬科动物活动区。谢克利拍了拍波布兰的肩，说：“万人迷，考验你魅力的时刻到了。”

“说好了，我只负责把他引过来，之后你能不能和他和睦相处我就不管了。”

“没问题！”

波布兰从鼻子里哼了一声，往犬类活动区走去，谢克利开心地跟在他身后。

谢克利曾经目睹过好几次波布兰和狗狗没有任何的互动，也能让狗狗乖乖跟在波布兰身边的样子——波布兰绝对是一块天然的狗狗磁铁，然而他却公开宣称他对狗没有一点兴趣。每次谢克利邀请波布兰来流浪动物之家，他都坚决拒绝。“每个人都有自己的怪癖，我的怪癖就是我不喜欢狗。”波布兰说。

波布兰不喜欢狗，却很会和狗交流。谢克利见波布兰走近Pluto，先是静立让他嗅了嗅自己的右腿，又将右手摊到他的鼻子前，当Pluto开始舔波布兰的手时，波布兰蹲了下来，用左手有节奏地轻轻抚摸他的头，一分钟后，Pluto卧倒在波布兰面前，前爪弯曲，将自己的腹部完全露了出来。波布兰一边继续用手抚摸小狗的头，一边扭头轻声对身旁的谢克利说，你可以把手也给他嗅了。谢克利照做了，不出意外，Pluto也舔了谢克利的手，谢克利兴奋地从口袋里掏出准备好的狗零食递到Pluto嘴边，小狗一口一口咀嚼着狗零食，不时舔舔谢克利的手，露出了舒适的表情。

“嗨，沙列，你终于和Pluto成为朋友了！”一个男中音在波布兰身后响起，他扭过头去，一个身材同自己差不多的金发青年低头朝蹲在地上的他微笑。

“嗨，伊旺！”谢克利终于收回了挠着Pluto肚子的手，跳起来同金发青年问好，“你也来了！”

“补修课程的作业做完了，终于有空来看他们。”起身之后，波布兰才注意到，金发青年背了一个鼓囊囊的挎包，金发青年轻拍自己的挎包，说：“给他们带了肉罐头和鱼干。”

谢克利突然想起了什么，一把拉过波布兰，说：“奥利，这是伊旺·高尼夫。伊旺，这是奥利比·波布兰。”

波布兰心里如被巨浪击中， _高尼夫？那个高尼夫？_ 波布兰低下头看高尼夫的双脚，虽然金发青年今天换上了运动鞋，但目测他的鞋码和那天那双军靴的主人一样都是42码，更重要的是，面前这位高尼夫的鞋面也同样是纤尘不染。 _真的就是那个高尼夫！_ 波布兰心想。

然而高尼夫并没有表现出任何一点认识波布兰的样子，只是客气地向波布兰问了声好。连握手也没有。

谢克利非常兴奋，继续向波布兰介绍高尼夫：“伊旺是今年从民航学院转来的，他在民航学院的成绩非常优秀，校董事会才决定同意他转校。”

“感谢《同盟高等教育法》，学校认定了我在民航学院的飞行基础课程学分，我只需要补修两门军事基础理论课程就能够直接上二年级。”高尼夫说话的语速不快不慢，用词也十分礼貌，波布兰确定站在自己面前的是一个无趣的书呆子。

可就算他是个无趣的书呆子，也是一个冒险拯救了自己空战生涯的无趣的书呆子——虽然他多半是把自己错认成了别人。 _奥利比，多行善事吧。_ 波布兰心底的善良劝说道。

波布兰从内心涌起一股对高尼夫的感激，他主动朝高尼夫微笑，说：“不如一会儿一起去喝酒吧，我知道附近有一家物美价廉的店。”

高尼夫腼腆地摇了摇头，脸上依然带着客气的微笑：“今天不行，我已经答应我的室友今晚要和他一起修他的飞行摩托了。”高尼夫似乎还有话想说，但始终没有发出任何声音。

“那下次吧，反正以后有的是时间。”谢克利说。

高尼夫和谢克利简单地聊了几句后，便走向了猫科动物活动区。谢克利继续蹲下来揉Pluto的头和肚子，当他们离开时，Pluto已经可以叼回谢克利扔出去的飞盘了。

晚饭后，波布兰没有和谢克利去酒吧，而是早早回了房间，今天发生的一切都让他难以平静。不仅因为他竟然在这么短的时间里就找到了自己的救命（对，斯巴达尼恩就是他现在生命的全部意义）恩人，而且这位恩人甚至完全不知道自己帮错了人；更因为，他今天竟然在时隔三年后再次抚摸了一只狗。

Pluto的眼睛是亮晶晶的棕色，电眼的眼睛也是亮晶晶的棕色。

在15岁离开家以前，波布兰养过一只边境牧羊犬，他叫他电眼（Electric-eyes），是母亲在他两岁生日时送给他的生日礼物，波布兰捧着装小狗的箱子咯咯直笑，绿眼睛里满是快乐，缠着母亲给他和小狗照一张照片。他每天都和电眼在一起，连睡觉也要搂着他，他甚至请求自己的小学校长允许他把他带进教室一起上课，校长在拒绝他后为了安慰伤心的他不得不给了他一整块巧克力。波布兰和电眼一起生活了13年，在波布兰15岁的夏天，电眼肾衰竭去世，波布兰在安葬了他以后也离开了家。那张照片现在还留在海尼森第33区的老房子里，一定已经布满了灰尘，毕竟那栋房子已经有好几年没有人回去过了。

波布兰似乎想起了一些事，他的绿眼睛开始湿润起来，接着，他操纵游戏手柄的手开始颤抖，然后是嘴唇、肩膀，他扔下游戏手柄，把头埋进双膝之间，一颗颗眼泪滴落在地板上。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高尼夫打开水龙头，用冷水抹了一把脸，可他的脸颊依然红得发烫，心脏跳得停不下来，他闭上眼睛，波布兰橘红色的头发就在眼前飘动，还有他绿宝石一样的眼睛，每次踩点走进教室时假装抱歉的坏笑，与人交谈时潇洒的神态……15岁之后，再没有任何一个人能如此吸引高尼夫的目光。

2.

波布兰在自己的房间里过完了周末。他吃掉了一整盘披萨和半只土耳其烤鸡，喝光了五瓶啤酒，刷新了三个格斗游戏的最高分。以至于在星期一早晨的闹钟响起之前，他还困在被成堆的头顶披萨的僵尸鸡追杀的梦境里。

波布兰几乎是打着饱嗝走进教室的，还好他在离开宿舍前迅速洗了个澡，否则他将在另一种意义上吸引全班同学的目光。 _今天状态不太好，还是离群索居一点。_ 波布兰一边想一边搜寻教室里剩余的座位， _前门边第一排的那个双人连排座位挺好，靠近门边比较方便溜走_ 。波布兰把书包扔进靠墙的座位，自己坐到靠走道的一边。还有十分钟才上课，波布兰准备趁教授来之前先打个盹儿。

正当波布兰准备把头埋进双臂中时，一个最近令他印象颇为深刻的身影走进了教室。

高尼夫背着帆布单肩垮包走了进来，站在前排张望着空位——显然，飞行学院有一批十分勤奋的学生，早早就来到教室抢占了前排的座位。现在，前三排中唯一空着的座位上，放着波布兰的书包。高尼夫也许是没有注意到那个靠墙的座位，他有些沮丧地向后排走去。

波布兰看见了高尼夫，也看出了高尼夫此刻在烦恼什么——高尼夫的眉头皱得也实在太明显了。他举起手向高尼夫示意：“高尼夫！来这里！”

高尼夫听到声音后看向波布兰的方向，迟疑片刻后，高尼夫走向波布兰的座位。波布兰提起书包，自己挪到靠墙的座位上。

“谢谢。”高尼夫在他身旁的座位坐下来，客气地向波布兰道谢，然后便将视线转向桌面。

 “平时上课都没怎么见过你。”波布兰尝试和高尼夫聊天。

“因为我一直坐在第一排。”高尼夫说话时，视线依然在桌面上游离。

“那你一定很喜欢这门课了？”

“并不是很喜欢，但毕竟是必须拿到学分的课程。”

 _噢，果然是一本正经的模范学生。_ 波布兰不免有些失望地想。虽然这个一本正经的模范学生两天前无意间放走了违反学校最严重的一条校规的自己，仍然不影响他是一个一本正经的模范学生。波布兰从书包里一通摸索，掏出一个封面印有空军部队徽章的笔记本——他把所有课的笔记都记在这一个笔记本上。当波布兰好不容易从书包底部摸出他的圆珠笔时，高尼夫正打开了他笔记本电脑里的笔记软件，波布兰好奇地朝电脑屏幕上瞥去，每一门课程，每一节课的笔记在目录里整整齐齐，笔记上的重要内容用粗体和底色标注，还有高尼夫自己的一些思考——显然是在课后复习时写上去的。

“哇！你简直像个学者，你应该去读海尼森大学！”波布兰话刚出口，高尼夫几乎垂到桌面的眼睛突然抬起来，用波布兰一时解读不出来的表情盯着他，波布兰连忙道歉：“对不起，我不是故意要看你的电脑屏幕的。”

“没关系，真的。”高尼夫再次把视线移回桌面，“没什么大不了的，我只是单纯喜欢整理笔记而已。”

“别谦虚了，我长这么大从没见过能把课堂笔记记成这样的人。”

面对波布兰的夸赞，高尼夫轻轻笑了笑，这个笑容过于细微和谨慎，使得高尼夫看上去甚至有点像在哭。

波布兰突然想起来什么，说：“哦对了，上节课我忘记来了，穆勒教授讲了什么？”

“极端环境下迫降的应急措施。”高尼夫用手指在笔记本电脑屏幕上点开一个文件，说：“笔记都在这里。”

波布兰盯着高尼夫兼具实用和美观的笔记看了好一会儿，揉了揉眼睛说：“我一看文字就走神，以后有机会你讲给我听吧。”

高尼夫点点头，说：“好。”

教室里的扩音设备响了一声，身穿深灰色格子西装的穆勒教授在讲台上清了清嗓子，今天的课开始了。

 

上午的课结束后，高尼夫一个人走在校园中。他有一点呼吸困难，刚才发生的事让他的心脏持续高强度跳动，他反复确认自己确实没有喝酒，没有在无意间吸入致幻剂，他真的和波布兰在同一排座位上坐了两个小时，波布兰真的夸了他的笔记，还让他有时间给他讲上节课的内容，也真的在下课时邀请了他这个周末来宿舍打飞行游戏。高尼夫自觉活了18年加起来的好运也没有这一个上午的多，这让他在兴奋之余甚至感到恐慌，他害怕命运之神发现他的快乐和期待，便把它们迅速收回——他已经有些年没有过任何心想事成的感觉了。

高尼夫意识到自己的性取向和大部分人不同是在15岁，那个春天，他发现自己总是想着班里一个可爱的男孩子，想他一头在太阳下亮橘色的卷发，蝴蝶翅膀一般闪动的睫毛，水蜜桃似的脸颊，想他用舌头给樱桃梗打结后哈哈大笑的样子，想他看向他时欲言又止的碧蓝眼眸。在他们认识后的第100天，高尼夫收到了他人生中第一封情书。他兴高采烈地回家，准备在晚饭时间向父母宣布，他即将开始人生中第一段恋情。他兴奋地打开家门，回房间放下书包，激动又快乐地坐上餐桌，今天有他最喜欢的奶油牛肉和土豆培根沙拉。当他放下手中的餐具，准备向父母开口时，电视屏幕上的晚间新闻开始报道海尼森中心广场的Pride Parade纪念活动——为了纪念地球时代被称为“Pride Parade”的LGBTQ+人群平权运动。

在地球核战争爆发前，Pride Parade所宣传的人权平等理念一度几乎成为全人类的共识，22世纪到26世纪，是人类文明的黄金时代，每一个人都舒畅地呼吸着自由、平等、友爱的空气。但当人类将手伸向银河之后，文明之光却黯淡下来。银河联邦时代，长期的战争、动荡和种族对立瓦解了人类步入现代社会以来建立的文明共识，“重归兽性，争取生存”的新纳粹思想抬头，重建君主制的呼声逐渐高涨。鲁道夫建立银河帝国后，更是颁布《恶劣遗传因子排除法》，公开迫害所有在政府公布的“合格基因标准”以外的人群，其中也包含了所有性少数群体。直到宇宙历528年[1]，成立第二年的自由行星同盟颁布《同盟人权宣言》，时隔五个世纪后重申人人生而平等、自由，可追求幸福的原则，文明的种子才得以在人类宇宙的边陲地区复萌。经过五十年的开发，巴拉特星域经济腾飞，人权问题再次被提出。宇宙历579年6月15日，海尼森的大学生、学者和性少数群体聚集在海尼森中心广场，手持鲜花和彩虹旗，呼吁恢复已中断五个多世纪的Pride Parade，并要求同盟政府修改法律，承认多元化的婚姻形式。集会和游行在同盟各星域展开，一直持续到7月下旬。第二年春季，议会通过《婚姻法》修正案，正式承认性少数人群的婚姻合法性，这也是人类进入银河时代后，首个承认性少数人群的婚姻法修正案。之后的每一年，人们都会在6月15日举行Pride Parade纪念活动，向行人发放鲜花，在街头挂上彩虹旗——或用彩虹把自己装扮起来，歌颂自由和平等。

与帝国军队的战争再次阻滞了文明。尤其是第二次迪亚马特会战大捷后，胜利让一直处于守势的同盟大为振奋。议会中的主战派为扩充兵源，多次向议会提交鼓励生育的议案。随着战争逐渐白热化，极端保守派的活动也越来越频繁。宇宙历786年的巴拉特星域第7行星的Pride Parade纪念活动中，参加纪念活动的民众在行进路线上遭到极端保守派的阻挠，最终第7行星警察厅不得不出动军警才结束冲突。高尼夫在自己的笔记本电脑上浏览了相关新闻报道，现场照片中，一朵掉落在街头血迹上的玫瑰花令高尼夫久久难忘。接下来的一周里，高尼夫一直梦见这朵玫瑰，风卷过地面，沾血的玫瑰花瓣朝他扑来，在他的脸颊上划出一道道血痕。重归文明，拥抱自由——这句近几年来在游行中频繁出现的口号在高尼夫的心里反复跳动。

高尼夫鼓起勇气，开口说道：“明年夏天我也想去参加纪念活动——”

“为什么！”高尼夫的父母猛地抬头，手里握着餐刀，他们望向高尼夫的眼神惊讶又冷漠，令他恐惧。

“什么为什么？”

“你不是那种特殊人群，为什么要去参加那种活动？”高尼夫的母亲说。

“妈妈，不是所有参加纪念活动的都是LGBTQ人群，”高尼夫此刻彷佛真的被母亲手中的餐刀扎了一刀，他尽力保持镇定，说：“况且，我为什么就不能是——”

没等高尼夫把话说完，他的父亲先开了口：“你当然不能！高尼夫家不可能有这样的人存在！什么个性解放，重归文明，都是不肯为社会负责任的想法。军队在前线作战，城市劳动力匮乏，不想着如何报答国家，还逃避属于自己的责任，这样的人怎么可能对社会有用处！”

高尼夫放在膝盖上的双手紧紧握成了拳头。 _不是的，不是这样的，异性恋是普通人，同性恋是普通人，LGBTQ是普通人，我也只是一个普通人。人人生而平等、自由，有追求幸福的权利……_ 一万句话涌上高尼夫的喉咙，他咬紧牙关，强忍着眼眶里的泪水，安静地吃完剩下的饭菜，一言不发地回到了自己的房间。

那一夜，高尼夫躺在床上，意识到一个残酷的事实：他是一个反同性恋家庭中的同性恋儿子。

高尼夫没有给那个男孩回信，也没有再和他说过话。不久后，男孩和另一个高年级的运动男孩手牵手出现在学校篮球赛的看台上。高尼夫把男孩给他的信装进罐子里，埋在了学校的一棵树下。

高尼夫再没有恋爱过，他只喜欢男孩子，可是他的父母绝不允许他喜欢男孩子。他最终也没有去参加Pride Parade纪念活动——因为那一天正好是他父母所在实验室的冷餐会，他必须穿上得体的西装，同作为实验室主要负责人的父母一同出席。他需要做一个精英知识分子家庭中完美的一部分，温柔而富有爱心地牵着5岁小妹妹的手（他确实很爱她，可一旦要在记者的镜头前表现这份爱，就让高尼夫生不如死），安静地、耐心地等待父母与高教司司长握手、交谈，不时露出标准的公共社交式笑容，以继续保持政府对实验室的赞助。高尼夫知道，等父母把重要的部分谈妥，就会自然地走向高尼夫和妹妹所在的方向，向司长介绍他们的儿子和女儿。司长会夸他优秀、聪明，未来一定是同盟的栋梁，夸他的妹妹美丽、伶俐，更重要的是——称赞他的父母育儿有方，这段最多只会持续三分钟的对话就是高尼夫今晚出现在冷餐会上的唯一意义。整个晚上，他都非常难过，但没有人看得出来他的难过——他总能掩藏自己的真实心情，做一个让周围所有人都感到温暖、舒适的人。

整个高中，他都尽力避免和哪怕稍微有一点好感的男孩交往、交谈，甚至交换眼神，这让原本就内向的他更加压抑。白天，他依然是一个温暖、亲切的模范学生，而当夜晚来临，他坐在窗边闭上双眼，晚风吹乱他浅金色的头发，他幻想自己长出一对翅膀，远离地面，远离人群，在风、沙、星辰中穿行。

高尼夫以为选择了飞行专业后，对飞翔的热忱能分散他内心翻腾的热情，然而离开父母独自生活后，他的自由意志如野生藤曼一般疯狂生长。他比以前更加确定，他喜欢男人，只喜欢男人，他只想找到一个心爱的男人然后共度余生。无论这会给他或他的父母带来什么样的后果，他决定去承受它。

宇宙历789年的12月24日，是高尼夫上大一以来第一次回家。他的父亲同以往一样，严肃又得体地同他聊了聊大学的生活，倒是他的母亲因为许久没有见到儿子显得比平时更加激动，忙里忙外准备平安夜大餐。最激动的是他的妹妹，把高尼夫连拉带拽地拖进房间，要他陪她玩拼字游戏，这稍稍缓解了高尼夫紧张的心情，他在妹妹的房间里一直呆到晚饭开始时才下楼。

高尼夫已经不记得自己到底是如何开口的，但他无法忘记父母那夹杂着恐惧、痛苦、不安和愤怒的神情。他的父亲冷静地（在高尼夫眼里则是冷酷地）让他母亲把妹妹送回房间，继而愤怒地朝高尼夫一字一顿地说：“伊旺·亚历山大·高尼夫，你实在是太让我失望了！”他站起来在餐厅里来回踱步，最终在高尼夫对面的一幅装饰画前停下来，叉着腰，背对他，一言不发。他的母亲则哭得浑身颤抖，拉着他的手不停确认：“这是真的吗？求求你，不要跟妈妈开玩笑。”高尼夫盯着餐桌上花瓶里放的百合花，实在不知道下一步该说什么、该做什么。

高尼夫不知道究竟过了多久，高尼夫的父亲才转过身来，朝他说：“如果你一定坚持这样，我只好解除我们和你的所有法律关系，同时不再负责你的任何经济开支。”

高尼夫的母亲扭过头，惊恐地看着丈夫，又扭过头，悲伤地用眼神恳求儿子。

高尼夫轻轻地将双手从母亲的手里抽出，安静地离开了餐厅。一小时后，他同样安静地离开了家。又过了两个小时，他的通讯器里弹出一条消息，他的智能助手在屏幕上又唱又跳，祝他18岁生日快乐。

“生日快乐，伊旺。”高尼夫轻声对自己说。

高尼夫回到了学校，整个寒假他都呆在学校，但很快，他也不能再呆在学校了。他的父母——主要应该是父亲——没有再替他交下一学年的学费，他自己的银行卡里还有一些钱，但比起民航学院的一年5万的学费来说，这些钱只是杯水车薪，奖学金必须提前半年申请，而高尼夫已经错过了申请期限。在高尼夫即将被迫退学之际，他在学校广场屏幕上看到了海尼森飞行学院的招生广告：战斗机飞行员专业，限年龄19岁以下，入学后免除学杂费，每月提供基本生活补贴，可认定已修基础课程学分，名额3人。

高尼夫在屏幕前站了三十分钟，回到宿舍后便打开电脑填写了申请表。宇宙历790年3月1日，高尼夫穿上同盟空军军服，成为一名准斯巴达尼恩飞行员。

高尼夫回到自己的房间，将军服外套挂在门后的挂钩上，视线停留在军服的空军标志上， _这是新的开始吗？_ 高尼夫不知道答案。两个星期前，他在动物之家认识了谢克利——一个热心肠的学长，告诉了他很多关于在飞行学院的注意事项。两天前，谢克利又把他介绍给了波布兰。今天，波布兰更是向他发出了友好的邀请。高尼夫打开水龙头，用冷水抹了一把脸，可他的脸颊依然红得发烫，心脏跳得停不下来，他闭上眼睛，波布兰橘红色的头发就在眼前飘动，还有他绿宝石一样的眼睛，每次踩点走进教室时假装抱歉的坏笑，与人交谈时潇洒的神态……15岁之后，再没有任何一个人能如此吸引高尼夫的目光，他用眼睛描下了波布兰的所有样子，以至于周六凌晨，他刚走到灌木丛边上就一眼认出了波布兰。

他不知道该怎么办。这是他进入学生会以来第一次深夜值班，他不想第一个报告的名字竟然是奥利比·波布兰，可他的搭档一旦走过来，他将不得不亲手把波布兰送到校董事会面前。

谢天谢地，他的搭档最终并没有走过来。高尼夫在回去的路上感激地看了搭档一眼——感谢他放过了波布兰，也救了自己。他不奢望自己能和波布兰有什么发展，他只希望他以后依然能有机会在上下课的间隙，偷偷向波布兰所在的方位投去不经意的一瞥。即使在今天的事情发生之后，高尼夫依然不认为自己和波布兰会有可能。 _他那么英俊、迷人，有那么多朋友，他永远也不会注意到我的。_

高尼夫倒在自己的床上，睁开眼睛，波布兰的绿眼睛在纯白的天花板上慢慢褪去，他不希望自己再去想他，却又不知道该怎么办才能不去想他。

 

[1] 公元2801年，人类成立银河联邦，改元为宇宙历元年。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高尼夫低下头，开始用手在桌面上旋转手中的酒杯，直到他听到波布兰清楚地说：“伊旺·高尼夫，你真是我见过的最奇怪又最有趣的人！”

3.

波布兰在哭。

他一个人站在漆黑的路口，昏暗的月光落在他的肩上和背上。天空陆续落下雨滴，浸湿了他的外套，滑进他的后颈。他低下头，昏暗的灯光在橘红色的头发上反射出阴郁的光，他的刘海紧贴额头，往下滴着水。他尝试往前走，却迈不开步子，雨越下越大，水滴打在他背上，彷佛累积出了无形的重量，为对抗这份沉重，他只好弯曲着身体蹲在地上，雨水划过他的眼角，推着泪水流经他的脸颊。

一个身影从路的另一头走向波布兰，走很很慢，却很平稳，当身影走近时，落在波布兰身上的雨也停了——来者在头顶为他撑了一把伞。波布兰抬头想看清楚对方的模样，高大的身影却正好挡住了月光。波布兰看不清这副身躯的样貌，只看见对方向自己伸出的右手，没有言语，只有一只在微弱的光亮中显得坚实可靠的右手，像一个召唤，又像是一份邀请。波布兰也抽出自己的右手，将它覆在这只手掌上。他感到对方的手掌有力地弯曲，紧紧握住了他的右手，波布兰借着这份力量站起来，两人一同向街道深处走去……

波布兰突然睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是宿舍雪白的天花板。紧接着，他意识到：他做了一个梦。可是，无论他怎样努力回想，依然不知道在梦中他究竟是在哪里，和谁，要往哪里去。

 _管他呢。_ 波布兰在床上翻了个身，十分钟后，波布兰下了床，走到洗手池前，梦醒之初的疑惑和不安随水龙头里的水流渐渐消散，无神论者波布兰很快就将这个梦的成因归为周五晚上玩得太嗨所导致的大脑细胞过度活跃。 _周末终于开始了。_ 波布兰正愉快地想着，宿舍的门铃响了起来。

 

军校规律而紧张的作息加速了时间的流动，等高尼夫反应过来时，已经是周六的早晨了。高尼夫的智能助手没有跳出来提示他今日的行程，今天高尼夫不去动物之家，也不去参加他在原民航学校加入的社团，但他今天确实有一个行程——他要去波布兰宿舍和他一起打飞行游戏——这件事不用交给智能助手来提醒。高尼夫换上一件白色的衬衫，套上棕色的飞行夹克，走出了自己的宿舍。

波布兰的宿舍在13楼，高尼夫下了四层楼梯，往东北方向走过了几个房间，来到了波布兰前一天给的房间号前。他在门外等了一段时间，波布兰才来开门。通过简单的判断，高尼夫确定波布兰还没有起床——他的橘红色的头发乱糟糟地立在脑袋上，浑身上下只穿了一条夏威夷风格的四角短裤，高尼夫有些不自然地将视线转移到门框上。

“高尼夫，你真是准时！但……不好意思，我昨晚睡得有点晚……”波布兰半睁着他的绿眼睛说。

“没关系，”高尼夫停留在门框上的视线开始游离，“要不我等会儿再来。”

“进来吧，等我一下。”波布兰打开门，让高尼夫进来，自己则钻进了卫生间里，一秒钟后，波布兰又从卫生间探出头来：“电脑是打开的，你可以先登陆游戏玩一会儿。”

高尼夫坐到波布兰的桌前，电脑屏幕立刻亮了起来，波布兰没有设置锁屏验证。高尼夫点击了游戏图标，进入游戏，登上自己的账号。

高尼夫喜欢并且擅长任何形式的飞行，游戏开始不到五分钟，他驾驶的飞机就甩开了敌方两架飞机的合围，并击落了其中一架。波布兰叼着牙刷站到高尼夫身后时，他正穿行在敌军舰列之中，朝一艘驱逐舰的引擎位置发射出三束激光炮。

“你很不错嘛！”驱逐舰舰身爆炸的同时，波布兰的声音在身后响起来，高尼夫吓得肩膀一抖。他扭过头来，波布兰满嘴泡沫朝他笑道：“我们来PVP。”

波布兰跑回水池吐掉嘴里的牙膏泡沫，迅速漱完口。高尼夫退回到游戏登入界面，切换成玩家对战模式。

波布兰的战机率先提升高度，以获得更好的视野。他调整了自己机身的角度，开始寻找高尼夫的战机。波布兰悬浮在真空的宇宙中，周围没有任何声音，他只能靠仪表盘上的雷达探测高尼夫的来向。很快，雷达发出遇敌警报——高尼夫的战机正在接近自己的射程范围。波布兰再次调整机身，将自己的战机面向高尼夫，在高尼夫驶进射程范围的瞬间，波布兰迅速按下了激光炮发射按钮。

忽然，波布兰的挡风玻璃前出现了一束白光，波布兰猛拉操纵杆迅速上升，机身的核心部分躲过了激光炮的打击。虽然不影响关键操作，但波布兰仍能感觉到他的战机机身外壳有一部分被破坏了。

“你真行啊！”波布兰激动地喊了出来，眼睛仍紧张地盯着电脑屏幕，因此，他错过了高尼夫脸上略显害羞的微笑，只听见他平静地回答：“借助宇宙电场而已。”

波布兰和高尼夫双方都拉开了一些距离，准备下一轮进攻。波布兰战机的左侧翼外壳被破坏，他需要保证这个位置不再受到打击。仪表盘上的雷达急促地响起来，高尼夫的战机正在快速接近，波布兰灵活地往左旋转30度，朝高尼夫所在的方向发射出光束，远处高尼夫的战机摇晃了一下。同时，波布兰也听到身旁握着游戏手柄的高尼夫倒吸了一口气，波布兰从心底升起一阵新鲜的快感，他操纵着战机快速向前，想要给高尼夫最后的致命一击。

忽然，波布兰的右后侧翼剧烈晃动起来，他大叫一声“不好！”，高尼夫不知什么时候已悄悄绕到波布兰的侧后方，炸毁了波布兰的引擎，波布兰的战机失去推进动力，静止地漂浮在宇宙的真空中，从高尼夫的游戏视窗中看去，波布兰的战机尾部已经开始燃烧。

“30秒后，我和我的飞机就将成为宇宙的灰尘。”波布兰的语气里夹杂着震惊和兴奋，“你赢了。”

高尼夫笑了笑，说：“运气好。”

波布兰也笑了：“再来一局？说不定这一回胜利女神就看上我了。”

高尼夫点点头，愉快地再次点击了“开始游戏”的选项。

 

4月很快就要到底了。

距高尼夫第一次和波布兰在宿舍玩飞行游戏已经过去了半个月，之后波布兰又邀请了高尼夫两次，两次高尼夫都玩得很开心。波布兰与高尼夫想象中的有一点不同，真实的波布兰更多一点热情，却没有那么放纵——也许是波布兰闪亮得放光的绿眼睛和之前的晚归事件误导了高尼夫，但据波布兰声称，自己去酒吧的次数远远低于高尼夫的想象。“我们上的是军校好吗，要从休息时间里拨出一个可以嗨超过四小时的夜晚比同时交二十个女朋友还困难！”波布兰一边笑得在椅子上打滚，一边朝高尼夫说道。

他们在游戏的间隙会聊天，话题大部分与飞行相关，偶尔也聊聊近期发生的趣事，高尼夫没有想到他和波布兰的聊天会如此轻松，波布兰见缝插针的幽默消除了高尼夫的不安全感，两人逐渐熟络了起来。半个月过后，高尼夫已经能够接住波布兰的玩笑并偶尔做出反击了。但两人都有一种默契，从不提开学初的晚归事件。这也让高尼夫稍稍松了一口气，他至今没有想好如果波布兰问起他那天的反常行为，究竟该给出怎样的答案才能不显得那么可疑或者诡异。

高尼夫收到波布兰消息时是下午两点十八分，他正在图书馆的社会学层找一本古地球时代的论著。高尼夫打开通讯器，将波布兰的语音转成文字。

[波布兰]：你看到教学系统的通知了吗？

高尼夫调出虚拟键盘，飞快地打字：

[高尼夫]：看到了。

[波布兰]：拉米劳教授明天的课程临时取消了！！！:D

[高尼夫]：……所以？

[波布兰]：所以明天一天都没有课啊Sweetheart！

[高尼夫]：噢。I see.

[波布兰]：我们准备今晚去酒吧，你来吗？

[波布兰]：谢克利也来噢！

[波布兰]：来吧dude！

[波布兰]：让我们拥抱酒精和美人，歌颂我们的短暂而美好的青春！

[高尼夫]：……我的手被震麻了！

[波布兰]：那是为了让你更直接感受到我的热情。答应我来喝酒吧！

[高尼夫]：………………

[高尼夫]：好吧。

[波布兰]：非常好！今晚八点，史密斯路的Club 9，到时见！

收起通讯器，高尼夫打开手中的书，心想，这本今天大概只能读到一半了，没关系，明天一天应该可以读完。只是……

只是，高尼夫实在是不希望波布兰再对自己说sweetheart了。

 

史密斯路在距飞行学校三个街区的位置，海尼森大学的第二校区也在附近，因此，这一带酒吧的常客大多是军校学生和大学生。Club 9位于史密斯路的中段，门口立体招牌的led灯缓慢地变换着颜色。高尼夫推开酒吧的门，强劲的音乐声和喧闹的人声立刻扑面而来。

高尼夫向酒吧深处走去，寻找朋友们的位置。波布兰先发现了他，朝他挥手示意。高尼夫走近波布兰，谢克利坐在波布兰左侧同高尼夫打招呼，他左侧有一个高尼夫没见过的棕色卷发的青年，身材不高但却很结实，似乎是谢克利的朋友。

“这是沃连·休兹，我的室友。”谢克利向高尼夫介绍，说完又扭头对休兹说道：“这是高尼夫，刚从民航学校转来的。”

“动物保护人士，银河第一记笔记能手，恋人是图书馆。”波布兰在背后补充道，惹得高尼夫和谢克利同时大笑起来。

感受了休兹热情而有力的问好后，高尼夫坐到高脚椅上，向酒保点了一杯纯伏特加。休兹正在和谢克利愉快地讨论着什么，不一会儿，休兹和谢克利站起来，朝自己2点钟方向坐着两个女孩的圆桌走去，十分钟后，两人分别拉着一位女孩走进了舞池中。

波布兰饶有兴致地看着舞池中的四人，用手肘拐了高尼夫一下，说：“你不去吗？”

高尼夫笑着摇头，说：“不了。没什么兴趣。”

波布兰笑着说：“哦对，我忘记了你的恋人是图书馆，即使不在恋人身边也要保证对她的忠诚。”

高尼夫端起酒杯喝了一口，笑着答道：“你非要这么说我也不拦你。”

波布兰向高尼夫的酒杯瞥了一眼，说：“那真是白白浪费了你的好酒量。”停顿了一秒钟，波布兰又问：“你平时还有别的爱好吗？”

“有啊，开飞机。”

“除了这个。”

“嗯……”高尼夫认真地思考了一会儿，说：“填字游戏吧。”

“什么？”

“填字游戏。”

“就是那个印在《海尼森日报》生活版副刊右下角的，有横竖空格的，填字游戏？！”

“……是的。”

波布兰楞了一下，随即发出一阵笑声，手里的酒杯也随着他的身体一起微微抖动起来。

 _没关系，很多人听到都是这个反应。我习惯了。高尼夫，你就是一个怪人。_ 高尼夫低下头，开始用手在桌面上旋转手中的酒杯，直到他听到波布兰清楚地说：“伊旺·高尼夫，你真是我见过的最奇怪又最有趣的人！”

“有趣？我有趣吗？”高尼夫抬头，对上波布兰的视线。

“当然，你浑身上下都写着有趣啊。”波布兰的绿眼睛里发出光来，那不是高尼夫平时在教室里不经意间瞄见的锐利的光，是一种更为柔和、更有力量的光芒。高尼夫的眼角有些发烫，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，似乎真的感受到了这道光的温度。

过了一会儿，高尼夫笑了起来，说：“你也是我见过的最奇怪又最有趣的人。”

波布兰眨眨眼，说：“是吗？我哪里奇怪？”

“你竟然在酒吧里和我讨论填字游戏，这还不奇怪吗？”

两人手握酒杯，几乎同时爆发出一阵欢快的笑声。酒吧的音响里持续发出震破心脏的音乐，因此，这一阵笑声只有他们两人能够听见。

 

之后的两小时里，两人的谈话变得愈发轻松起来。波布兰甚至向高尼夫展示了他高中时剃过的最张扬（最中二）的发型，高尼夫笑得差点从高脚椅子上滑下去。直到走出酒吧时，高尼夫还在捧着肚子，笑得直不起腰，波布兰见状干脆用手肘顺势拐了高尼夫一下，高尼夫失去重心，身体向马路一侧倾斜。

“小心！”

忽然，高尼夫感觉有一只手将他往回猛地拽回人行道，几乎同时，一列摩托车队从他身边擦肩而过——要不是波布兰及时抓住他，他就撞上去了。

高尼夫这才清醒了一点，他望向尚未驶远的摩托车队，大概有十几辆车，以双排的队列行驶而过，每一个驾驶员都头戴白色头盔，身着由古地球时代条顿骑士铠甲改造而来的制服，在橘黄色的路灯之下，像高速飘过的冥界使者。

“忧国骑士团。”波布兰开口说道，“一个披着爱国主义羊皮的法西斯组织。”

“今晚有人要遭殃了。”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我知道。”高尼夫收回视线，盯着自己的脚尖，说：“但我就是没有办法假装没有看到。”  
> “伊旺，你是个善良的人。”波布兰叹了口气，看向高尼夫，“可是这个世界并没有为善良的人留出足够的空间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次在AO3发文，至今不知道怎么回复小伙伴的评论，只好在这里回复。非常感谢有人能喜欢这一篇。我在写的时候很快乐，如果这样的高尼夫和波布兰也能给你带来快乐，是我的荣幸。💗  
> =3=

 

15岁的高尼夫正在上高中二年级，每天花二十分钟步行到学校，上八小时的课，再花同样的时间同样的交通方式回家。他的书包里整整齐齐地装满了好几本高阶课程课本和写得起了毛边的厚笔记本，课堂违规次数长期保持在零。他的在校测试成绩也可想而知的非常优秀，因此，他那热情似火的政府学老师已经迫不及待地询问他有没有兴趣申请海尼森大学的政治学系，而高尼夫礼貌地拒绝了她，并表示自己已经决定要成为一个飞行员了。

从教师办公室出来后，高尼夫朝校门外走去。放学时间的校园周边非常喧嚣，而满脑子都在想着飞行专业的高尼夫充耳不闻，他在脑海里描绘着两三年后自己穿上飞行服跨进驾驶舱的场景，那画面让高尼夫过于向往，以至于他沉醉于为这个目前只存在于想象中的场景增添各种各样的细节，这使他无法分出多余的精力去意识到自己正走在人行道的最外沿，也根本没有注意到背后那辆朝他驶来的摩托车。当他回过神来时，自己已经因为闪避驶过的摩托车而失去平衡，摔倒在人行道上。紧接着，四五辆同样装扮的摩托车驶过高尼夫身边，车尾的红色反光骷髅标志映在他的视网膜里，显得十分刺眼。

高尼夫意识到，这列车队正是几天前父亲在晚饭时提到的激进民族主义团体——忧国骑士团。他的父亲在谈及忧国骑士团“打倒反国家、打倒反战争”的口号时，脸上闪过一丝不安的神情，高尼夫想继续追问，却被妹妹不小心打翻的一碗豆汤岔开了话题。

高尼夫看着忧国骑士团伴随着发动机的轰鸣声消失在路的尽头，他知道那条路的方向只有一个目的地。

 

“第十一区，大部分居民都是大学教授和学者。”高尼夫说道，眉头在前额拧成结，“今晚有人要遭殃了。”

“我读初中的时候，他们还只是在网上发布一些极端言论，大家也都把他们当成一群偏执型人格障碍患者，对他们的言论不以为然。”波布兰说，绿眼睛闪烁着怒火，像黑夜里的火把，“现在他们竟然能够在现实中活动，在一个自由的国度公开宣传‘打倒反政府、反战人士’的口号。要是海尼森还活着，给他一个浴缸也不够他流泪的。”

“最可怕的难道不是，”高尼夫转过头来，看向波布兰瞳孔的深处，他感觉被夜晚的凉风吹过后，胃里的半瓶纯伏特加蒸发了一半，此刻他的大脑清醒得犹如在期末考试的考场上，“在这样一个自由的国度，一个公开宣传‘打倒反政府、反战人士’的极端政治团体，却能堂而皇之地存在至今，规模还扩大了不少吗？”

波布兰看向高尼夫的眼神里携带了大量信息，混合了惊讶、欣喜，和——乐观点讲甚至可以称得上是欣赏的成分，但高尼夫却移开了视线，他不愿也不敢去解读它，他害怕一旦过度解读了波布兰眼神中的信息，会将自己全速推向一条无法回头的极度危险的道路。永远无法跟迷人可爱的英俊男孩波布兰有超过普通朋友的任何关系这一事实已经令他足够心碎，他不想因为大脑过于活跃的记忆改造能力把自己的心从碎片碾成粉尘。

“你说得对，这才是最可怕的。”

两人突然默契地陷入了沉默，并排走在回学校的路上。波布兰咬着下嘴唇，彷佛是在思考，又好像是欲言又止。高尼夫专注地盯着自己的脚尖，为缓解突如其来的沉默带来的尴尬——抑或是紧张，抑或是心跳过快带来的窒息感——他开始在心里默数走过的步数，还好从这里到宿舍的距离并不长，当高尼夫数到四位数时，两人已经走到了波布兰宿舍的楼层前。

“那么，就，再见了！”波布兰恢复了一贯的开朗的语气，高尼夫心里那块高悬的石头和地面的距离缩短了一截。

“再见。”高尼夫说完，往上一层的楼梯走去。正当他即将踏上第一级阶梯时，波布兰的声音突然从背后传来。

“哦对了，还有，很高兴认识你。”

高尼夫转身，看见波布兰的眼睛弯成两个半圆形。他也笑了，回答道：“我也是，很高兴认识你。”

高尼夫再次踏上通往楼上的第一级阶梯，心里的那块石头终于暂时落到了地上，这使得他上楼的步伐变得轻盈起来。

 

自从和波布兰开始熟络起来，高尼夫一直在小心寻找他和波布兰之间关系的边界。鉴于波布兰已经和他打过好几次游戏，去过一次酒吧还聊得挺投机——并且在那以后，波布兰甚至开始在上课时主动坐到他身边，也许高尼夫已经可以称得上是波布兰的朋友了。每每想到这点，高尼夫的心底便悄悄涌上一丝细细的暖流，每天跨进教室时能看到波布兰的笑容，并且这个笑容还针对自己，正在成为高尼夫早起的最大动力。

然而此时此刻，看见波布兰一脸笑意地走近自己，却让高尼夫感到一丝惊慌，他不由自主地攥紧了手中厚厚的一沓文件。

“哟，大学者，大家都在休闲娱乐的星期五下午，又只有你一个人走在去图书馆的路上？”波布兰最后几步是连蹦带跳过来的，这让高尼夫的本就惊慌乱蹦的心脏原地发生了一次微型核爆炸。

“猜错了，大侦探。”高尼夫故作镇定地回答，“我要出去。”

“去干嘛？”波布兰扑闪着两只眼睛，看上去像一只好奇的吉娃娃。

“不告诉你。”高尼夫努力地将这句话的严肃程度用尽可能戏谑的语气稀释掉，但他忘记了，波布兰虽然大部分时候都是个非常慷慨热情的男孩，但在某些时刻，他的慷慨热情也会显得非常八卦。

“我可以猜。”波布兰盯着高尼夫手中厚达10厘米的资料看了一秒钟，然后把脸凑近高尼夫，故作神秘地问道：“你——不会是长相年轻其实已经35岁的国家情报局工作人员，今天正好要回总部汇报工作吧？”

高尼夫的眼珠转了转，用同样神秘的语气回答道：“其实——我是只有18岁但因天赋异禀已经被国家情报局招入麾下五年的资深情报工作人员。”

波布兰哈哈大笑起来，一边笑一边用手肘推了推高尼夫的手臂，“那我真是看走了眼，没想到你竟然是这样的人。”

“人以群分咯。”高尼夫向波布兰露出了一个狡猾的笑容，接着，像是做出了一个重大的决定，高尼夫将手中的一小本文件递给波布兰，说：“我今天要去参加原来学校社团的会议。”

波布兰接过资料，A4纸的页眉部分印着社团的会标——一束从枪口中盛开的玫瑰花，位于橄榄枝绕成的圆环中心。波布兰接着看文件的内容，卢克-汉诺威公司的海上开采项目对哈德森海海域的生态影响，文件用加粗的字体列举了至少5项卢克-汉诺威公司的海上钻井平台对周围海域的生态破坏。“喔噢，从字面上看，这好像不是一个填字游戏爱好者俱乐部嘛。”

“只要是公共事务，我们都愿意去关注。”高尼夫似乎自动过滤了波布兰的最后一句话，继续往下说，“我们有一个成员在报社实习，他帮我们调查到了卢克-汉诺威公司的幕后资金来源是哥伦布集团，而哥伦布集团的大股东中，有一位叫做优布·特留尼西特。”

“你是说，现任国防部长？”波布兰的眼睛看向远处一只停留在树枝上的棕色麻雀，“你们怀疑这是一起政府腐败案件？”

高尼夫点点头，说：“我们还在收集证据，等证据足够之后，我们会同时将证据发给报社和律所，再在我们的公共网站上呼吁人们追踪这个事件。”

“哇，听上去比填字游戏俱乐部炫酷多了！”突然，波布兰像想起了什么，说：“以防万一你是个只会在国家广场扯着嗓子喊打倒政府却不会保护自己的天真小可爱，或者是转校手续太多耽误了你阅读海尼森空军飞行学院学生手册，我必须提醒你——”波布兰把声音压低了一些，接着说，“自由行星同盟的名字里虽然有自由，但军校学生没有参加校外政治团体的自由，你知道的吧？”

“我知道。我进校第一天就读完了学生手册。”高尼夫用理所当然的语气答道，接着，他模仿波布兰压低声音说，“所以，希望你能为我保密。”

“噢，伊旺·高尼夫，你迎风奔跑的姿态就像是拔剑出鞘的堂吉诃德。”波布兰一边故作姿态地念着戏剧腔，一边将左手搭上高尼夫的肩膀，“我开始喜欢上你了。”

高尼夫想，这样程度的喜欢名单，波布兰能足足开上一个星期。因此他将这句话和波布兰的“sweetheart”一起放进了大脑里那个标着“波布兰一天能对一百个人说一百遍”的文件夹里。

波布兰终于停止了他的戏剧表演，又把他长着橘红色卷发的脑袋凑近高尼夫说：“再以防万一，我得提醒你，不要把你注册在学籍系统里的名字贴在你们的网站上。”

“我知道，我有笔名。”

“不要用学校图书馆的打印机打印资料，校方和学生会会定期检查电脑的文件缓存记录。”

“我知道，我就是学生会的。”高尼夫歪了歪脑袋，眼神看上去有些无辜，“所以，可以不要把我想成只会在国家广场上喊打倒政府的天真小可爱了吗？”

“我不太明白你到底对你的哪一部分不满意，是打倒政府还是小可爱？”波布兰说，“你的词库中关于赞美人的那部分需要更新了。”

高尼夫终于忍无可忍，朝波布兰翻了一个白眼，后者向他吐了吐舌头。高尼夫决定切换一个轻松一些的话题，于是问波布兰：“别光说我，你为什么要在星期五下午的校园里闲逛？”

“哦，这个！我差点忘了，我要去报名参加今年的模拟击坠大赛。”看着高尼夫一头雾水的表情，波布兰意识到应该为这位朋友再做进一步的解释。“5月24日开始进行年级内部淘汰赛，6月2日决出各年级击坠纪录第一名，参加下半学期的总决赛。所有参赛者都可以体验军方开发的战争实景体验系统——是目前全国真实度最高的实景体验系统，就算不为2000元的冠军奖金，就为那个模拟战斗飞行系统也是相当值得的。怎么样，有兴趣吗？”

“报名截止日期是多久？”高尼夫有些心动地问。

“5月19日。”

“19日……”那不就是今天下午？高尼夫看着手上的文件又犹豫起来：“可今天的会议我不能缺席……”

“没关系，报名不用本人到场，只需要填写姓名和学生证号码。”波布兰用右手拍了拍心脏的位置，“只要你同意参加，把你的学生证号码告诉我，报名的事包在我身上，你今天就放心去做一个关心海洋生态的地球超人吧。”

高尼夫笑着点点头，毕竟，飞行游戏、冠军奖金，和波布兰的狗狗眼，哪一样是他能拒绝的呢？

 

“听说你也报名参加了模拟击坠比赛？”在动物之家，谢克利一边轻捏Pluto前爪的肉垫，一边抬头问高尼夫。

“对。今天收到了赛程表，我在上半区。”高尼夫把一袋已经被毛茸茸的“小偷”们洗劫一空的猫粮口袋扔进垃圾箱。

“波布兰在下半区……哇噢，这就意味着今年击坠比赛最精彩的对决即将发生在二年级决赛上了——你和波布兰在实景体验系统中驾驶斯巴达尼恩比赛轰炸王尔古雷，那画面光想想就够激烈。”

“那得我们俩都能进入年级的决赛。”高尼夫看向墙上以一对猫狗为主角的公益海报，他的视线在艺术化的小狗小猫线条上徘徊。

“对你们俩有点信心好吗？我不记得还认识别的比你们俩还飞得好的二年级生。而且，你能参加这次比赛，波布兰一定很高兴。在你转来前的整整一个学期里，他总是在向我抱怨他在年级里找不到对手，或朋友，或其他什么——具体的词我忘记了，但差不多就是这个意思。”谢克利拿起一把梳子，轻轻地给Pluto梳毛，“怎么说呢，自从认识你以后，他好像比以前快乐了不少。”

“他之前有什么不快乐的吗？”高尼夫有些疑惑，他很难想象在自己所在的这个宇宙里，有什么样的情况下需要将“波布兰”和“不快乐”两个词放进同一个句子里。

“我不太清楚，很多事他也不愿对我们说，大部分时候我们也就是练练搏击，然后去宿舍打打游戏。虽然他挺擅长社交，人也很好，但一些重要的节日他却总是一个人，放假从不回家，不跟父母联系，也没听他提起过自己有兄弟姐妹。”谢克利停下梳毛的动作，摆了摆手，“也许是青春期后遗症什么的吧，但我挺担心他的。”

高尼夫的心彷佛被拧紧了一转，他坐进谢克利附近的一把扶手椅里，视线停留在双膝上。谢克利继续专心地给Pluto梳了十分钟的毛，之后，他站起来，将梳子放回到动物之家的工具柜里，转过头来对高尼夫说：“我们走吧。”高尼夫站起来，和谢克利走出动物之家。

自动门的另一头，Pluto蹲坐在地上，尾巴将身后的空气扫出一个扇形，圆圆的大眼睛依然望着两人离开的方向。

 

在参加模拟击坠比赛之前，高尼夫从未体验过实景飞行系统。民航学校对培养飞行员的态度要谨慎得多，获得的科研经费也少得多，通常情况下要读到三年级才能有机会进行模拟飞行。高尼夫在一个高年级志愿者的指导下进入驾驶舱——这是一台由真实的斯巴达尼恩改造而成的游戏体验舱，每一个按钮、仪表盘操纵杆都和真正的战斗机一模一样。“除了紧急供氧系统，如果你不小心按下紧急供氧的按钮，你只能被从天而降的氧气罩呼上一巴掌。通讯系统已经连通组委会办公室和比赛现场，所以哪怕再紧张也千万别像之前的几个可怜新生一样打开通讯线路大喊‘救命’——除非你想接下来的一年都活在同学的同情和笑声中。每组比赛时间为30分钟，在规定时间内击落王尔古雷数量多的一方胜出，如果双方记录都是零则两人一起淘汰。系统会在你和你的对手之间自动分配NPC战机，注意不要击中任何一架斯巴达尼恩，也不要试图在你的对手击坠王尔古雷时进行阻挠，否则现场技术裁判会立即判你出局。”高年级志愿者快速地向高尼夫再次强调重要的比赛规则，得到高尼夫的确认后，志愿者在机舱门即将关闭前最后提示：“第一次进斯巴达尼恩——哪怕你并没有在战争现场，总是会非常紧张。不过，当宇宙的全息投影出现时，你就会觉得这一切都是值得的，好好享受它吧。”

高尼夫朝志愿者报以微笑，随后，机舱门关闭了。

高尼夫不得不承认，在实景飞行系统面前，目前市面上所有贴着“百分百真实体验”标签的飞行游戏都难以望其项背。在全息投影的宇宙中，斯巴达尼恩和王尔古雷互相闪烁着无声的死亡白光，光芒盖过他在天文望远镜中见过的任何一颗星星。高尼夫能感受到握住操纵杆的右手在手套中冒汗，他的心脏因为看到这银河别样的风、沙、星辰而颤抖。 _这里就是罗德岛，就在这里跳吧。_ 高尼夫闭上眼又睁开，推动操纵杆，驶进宇宙深处。

事实证明谢克利说得没错，在高尼夫还在准备年级半决赛时，波布兰的全息投影短信就发到了高尼夫跟前。在高尼夫手掌中，波布兰的半身全息图像兴高采烈地说：“亲爱的高尼夫，我在决赛等你！”

高尼夫笑着把通讯器放回到背包里，他决定在半小时后用事实回复波布兰，他也确实做到了。

二年级的决赛在第二天下午三点举行，走进会场后高尼夫发现，前来观战的人数起码是半决赛的一倍多——鉴于今天是星期五下午，很多人都没有课，其他两个年级的选手想知道自己在总决赛中将会遇上怎样的对手，而大部分学生们也都不想错过这场几乎代表同龄人最高水平的击坠比赛。谢克利在第一排看台处朝高尼夫大喊加油，他身旁的休兹——三年级的总决赛代表——笑着向高尼夫挥手致意，高尼夫也挥手向两人回应。他在驾驶舱里坐定，才看见波布兰一溜小跑跃进驾驶舱，在注意到高尼夫已经就位之后，波布兰朝他笑着竖起了大拇指。

总控绿灯亮起，高尼夫和波布兰同时被黑暗的宇宙笼罩。高尼夫不需要去寻找波布兰的位置，他只要在30分钟内比波布兰多击中一架敌方战机就可以获得进入校总决赛的资格。在仪表盘前加装的一小块指示屏上，高尼夫和波布兰都能看见对方此时的击坠记录，目前双方的数字还都是零。

经过之前几场比赛，高尼夫发现，虽然除了自己和对手以外所有的斯巴达尼恩都由电脑制作而成，但汇集了前线斯巴达尼恩黑匣子中大量数据而制成的电脑战机有非常丰富的战斗经验，只要找准时机，高尼夫就可以和其他两架电脑战机形成一个小型的斯巴达尼恩战队，高尼夫用这个办法很快就击毁了两架王尔古雷，现场爆发出一阵惊呼声（当然，高尼夫听不到）。

“2分26秒，两架王尔古雷，高尼夫打破了飞行学院最快击坠记录！”谢克利朝休兹嚷道。后者的视线黏在虚拟战场上，激动地回答：“他显然是个战斗飞行天才！”

不久之后，波布兰也追上了高尼夫的记录，现场的气氛随着两人之间的追赶变得紧张起来。波布兰3架，高尼夫2架。说话间，高尼夫又击中一架，将两人的分数扳平。波布兰甩开一架王尔古雷的追击，朝右翼连发两组激光炮，又是两架。大屏幕的计时器显示比赛还有一分钟结束，此时两人的击坠记录是波布兰6架，高尼夫5架。

高尼夫的激光炮已经锁定了一架王尔古雷，根据他对引力场的判断，这架王尔古雷爆炸后会撞向它左侧的另一架王尔古雷——而这样的附带伤害也将记入高尼夫的击坠记录里。除非波布兰是空战之神，否则他在一分钟之内击中两架敌机的可能性就只有1%。只要高尼夫按下发射按钮，他赢得这场比赛——或至少将比赛拖进加时的概率就将提升到99%。高尼夫兴奋地想着，朝波布兰战机的方向投去一瞥。

波布兰正在专注地与一架敌机周旋，他的移动速度很快，敏捷地躲过一束来自敌机的攻击。波布兰想绕到它的背后攻击机尾，很聪明的做法。高尼夫想。与此同时，高尼夫的余光中出现了一抹白色，在波布兰引诱敌方之时，另一架王尔古雷悄然出现在波布兰的后方。如果波布兰被击中，高尼夫就将以唯一幸存者的条件成为胜者。

高尼夫的脸色变得有些复杂，他盯着仪表盘上的比赛指示屏看了0.5秒——而在高尼夫的时间轴上，这0.5秒漫长得足有自己过往的十八年人生那么长。他深吸一口气，调转机身，改变了激光炮的射击范围。

两束白光同时在波布兰战机的前后方爆开，同时，计时器发出比赛终止的提示，最终两人的击坠记录是高尼夫6架，波布兰7架。奥利比·波布兰连续两年成为本年级击坠比赛的第一名，也理所当然成为本届击坠比赛最强有力的冠军追逐者。

高尼夫从驾驶舱中走出来，摘下呼吸罩——虽然在地面上并不需要供氧，但为了仿真度，组委会要求每一个选手都必须全程戴上——迎面撞上他视网膜的是波布兰混合了快乐、激动、惊讶、感激和愧疚的脸，他绿色的瞳孔此刻显得格外的大，刚从呼吸罩中被解放出来的橘红色的卷发在空气中跳动。高尼夫不知道该说什么，他的大脑在30分钟的高速运转后暂时进入了休眠冷却状态，他疲惫地朝波布兰笑了笑，离开了赛场。身后的欢呼声和喧闹声他都没有听见，他甚至也没有意识到，有一部分掌声是送给自己的。

 

高尼夫实在太累了，回到宿舍后，他倒在床上足足睡了三个小时才醒来。他从床上坐起，望向窗外，此时天色已经渐暗，整个天幕是被稀释后的藏青色，在与地平线相接处泛着紫红色的光。他盯着窗外发了一会儿呆，随后，他的视线在经过床角时发现自己的通讯器指示灯在有节奏的闪烁——有错过的来电。高尼夫打开通讯器，一个未接来电，两条短信。高尼夫先打开未读短信，一条是谢克利发来的视频，他和休兹两人对高尼夫在比赛中的表现大大赞扬了一番，还用视频编辑工具贴上了许多大拇指和红心——配合两人的鬼脸出境，高尼夫自认为受之有愧，但还是不可避免地露出了感激又感动的笑容。他调出键盘，迅速地回复了谢克利，感谢他和休兹的关心和夸奖。

下一条的发件人是波布兰，只是一条文字信息，高尼夫打开时心跳有些急促。

[波布兰]：Hi，一起出来吃饭吗？:D

发信时间是四十分钟前，现在回大概已经来不及了。高尼夫有些失落地准备回绝波布兰，他刚调出键盘，屏幕上就亮起了波布兰的来电信息。高尼夫按下了接听键。

“嗨，高尼夫。”电话那头波布兰的声音一如既往地爽朗，“你看到了我的信息了吗，来和我们一起吃饭？”

“和谁？”

“我、谢克利、休兹，四个人正好坐满一张方桌。”

“可我现在来已经来不及了。”

“没关系，”高尼夫感觉波布兰在电话那头笑了一声，说“休兹刚才和女朋友打了半小时的电话，谢克利等了休兹半小时，我等了谢克利半小时，所以——我们现在才从学校出发。怎么样，来吗？”

“好吧。等我去洗个脸。”高尼夫也笑了，说：“五分钟后校门口见。”

四人去的餐厅是休兹介绍的，从飞行学院出发需要步行20分钟。“这个距离，既可以避开大部分的同学，又不至于在到达之前就被饿死。”休兹显然十分开心，说：“我和丽卡有时候会来。”

“好了好了，我们都知道你女朋友的名字了。”谢克利朝休兹扮了个鬼脸，又向高尼夫解释道，“自从他交上了女朋友，这两个多星期十五天里，我每天都能听他直播他的恋爱故事，真想在校电视台给他开一个自说自话类感情栏目。”谢克利刚说完，手臂上就挨了休兹一拳。

高尼夫和波布兰大笑起来。

晚饭时间过得非常轻松愉快，热恋中的休兹仍然忍不住和大家分享“我和丽卡”的故事，正在吃扁豆的谢克利装出呕吐的样子，被休兹差点一肘击倒在地。波布兰一边拍桌子一边哈哈大笑，失手打翻了水杯，柠檬水溅到高尼夫的胸前，高尼夫用手一掸，水又跑到了波布兰的右手臂上。场面一度失控——好吧，失控，且快乐。

晚饭后，休兹要去和女友一起去卖场选游戏机和游戏卡——鉴于休兹是一个游戏机白痴，因此他决定带上游戏专家谢克利。“为什么你选傻列不选我？”波布兰不服气地问道。“因为你只懂飞行游戏，在RPG游戏上，显然沙列要比你靠谱很多。”休兹理所当然地答道。

四人互相道了别，高尼夫和波布兰走在回学校的路上。一开始，两人都没有说话，只是沉默地并肩走着，直到大概四五分钟后，波布兰先开了口。

“今天下午……你为什么……”

“不为什么，”高尼夫说，他的视线径直望向路尽头的地平线，“不，我是说，我也不知道为什么就那么做了，大概是本能吧。”

“你知道吗，之前的比赛也不是没有出现过这样的情况，不过大多数选手都选择假装没有看到。毕竟这只是一场游戏，你的队友并不会真的死亡。”

“我知道。”高尼夫收回视线，盯着自己的脚尖，说：“但我就是没有办法假装没有看到。”

“伊旺，你是个善良的人。”波布兰叹了口气，看向高尼夫，“可是这个世界并没有为善良的人留出足够的空间。”

“我知道。”高尼夫依然低着头。

波布兰还想说点什么，却被裤兜里突然响起的通讯器铃声打断了，波布兰掏出通讯器，看着屏幕上显示的通讯IP地址，疑惑地说：“奇怪，我不认识什么费沙的人啊。”尽管如此，波布兰还是按下了接听键。

晚上的街道十分安静，高尼夫清楚地听到波布兰的通讯器里，一个中年女性的声音有些颤抖地说道：

“奥利，是我。妈妈。”

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “离开在地面上纠缠不休的人类，一个人带着未知的命运在未知的宇宙中冒险，是我能想到的最快乐的事。”波布兰微笑着说道，同时又感到一丝苦涩随血液流向他的心脏。  
> “我能理解。我也曾希望可以进入一个只有自己和星星的宇宙，永远向前行驶，永远不返航。”高尼夫将左手搭上波布兰的左肩，捏了捏他的肩膀，“不过，人不会一直孤单地走下去的。”

天已经全暗下来，淡黄色的路灯灯光洒在道路两旁密密麻麻的梧桐树树叶上，一阵风吹过，温暖的光点在绿色的树叶上跳跃。街上的行人已经十分稀少，只有一两个人从街道另一侧经过，高尼夫看了一眼手表，21：07。

波布兰显然没有在欣赏这自然与人类合作的景观，他的嘴唇紧闭，握着通讯器的手有些颤抖，他的声音也是——虽然他已经尽了自己最大的努力不要让自己那么失控。

“嗨，妈妈。最近好吗？” _最近好吗？这是什么烂问题？_ 波布兰刚说完就后悔了，鉴于他上一次和自己母亲进行有意义的交流时还只有15岁，这个问题显得尤其的无厘头。

“我……现在很好。在香普尔呆了一年，然后到了费沙，现在在做私人园艺设计，一年前找到的工作。”

“噢，那很好。我现在在空军飞行学院。”

“恭喜你，你从小就喜欢飞机……”电话那头的声音停顿了几秒钟，有那么一瞬间波布兰甚至以为是信号断了，他听到自己的母亲在电话那头似乎深吸了一口气，说：“奥利，你爸爸去世了。”

波布兰感到有一团巨大的棉絮塞进了自己的胸腔，堵住了咽喉、气管、心脏、血管。他不知道该说些什么，也无法形容自己的确切感受。他意外地发现，听到这个消息的他，既不感到悲伤，也不感到高兴，也没有曾经以为会有的解脱感，他只是觉得紧握住通讯器的手有一些酸痛。他问：“什么时候？”

“具体时间不清楚，5月29日下午，管理员发现他的时候，他已经死了。”

“他在哪儿……算了，这不重要。”波布兰从鼻子里哼了一声，“那么，需要我做什么？参加葬礼？”

“不……社工一开始没有在你爸爸的通讯录里找到我和你的号码，邮件发给了我原来的地址，等我看到时，葬礼已经结束了。而且……你爸爸在亚斯提——他已经在了好几个月了。”

“噢，好吧。”波布兰感到有一些刺痛，但他也确实想象不出来，如果自己真出席父亲的葬礼，究竟会是怎样的场面。

“律师和我联系之后，他告诉我，你爸爸的财产与负债相抵后剩得不多，他的房产也只剩下海尼森郊区的那栋房子，现在——”

“不。那栋房子应该是你的。”波布兰几乎立刻说了出来，“你曾经是他的妻子。尤其是在他对你做了那些事之后，你应该得到补偿。我现在过得很好，不缺钱也不缺住处，我不需要一栋在地上不动的房子。”

“奥利，你听我说……”波布兰母亲的声音显得有些迟疑，最终还是说了下去，“我已经再结婚了，在一年前……他开了一家动物医院，在费沙。”

“噢，好吧。听上去是个温柔的人。”波布兰记不清这是今天第几次说“噢，好吧”，但他实在忍不住，也想不到自己还能说点别的什么。

“我……我应该不会再回同盟了。”电话那头又安静了下去，波布兰现在能明显感到自己从心脏到手指的每一根神经产生的疼痛了。 _冷静下来，奥利比·波布兰，冷静一点。_ 即便如此，波布兰还是觉得自己的喉咙被人打了一个结，他的声带无法发出声音，只能静静地听母亲说，“奥利，我知道，那个家给你，也给我带来了很多无法抹去的痛苦，但它也曾给过我们快乐，还记得吗？我、你、还有电眼，还有……你爸爸偶尔正常的时候，我们在客厅里看电影，在后院建树屋，和电眼追松鼠……就算不为了办理继承手续，你也可以回去看看。”

“我……我需要再想一想。”波布兰感到有些呼吸困难，他在人行道上蹲了下来。“我晚点再联系你，再见，妈妈。”波布兰说完，迅速按下了挂断键。

波布兰感到整个宇宙的重量在向自己袭来，他的大脑像被扔进了搅拌机里，除了天旋地转就是一片浑沌，疼痛感从他的心脏发出，随着血液流遍全身，他即将被这充满每一根毛细血管的疼痛切割成细胞碎片。

“波布兰……波布兰，你还好吗？”当波布兰的理智稍微从这股痛感中挣扎出来时，他终于看到高尼夫惊慌的脸在自己面前晃动。不知道什么时候，高尼夫已经蹲到波布兰面前，他的一只手搭在波布兰的右肩上，另一只手正轻拍波布兰的后颈。

“不是太好。”波布兰喘了口气，又补充道，“但没关系，暂时不会致命。”

高尼夫向波布兰投去一个严肃的眼神，波布兰倒吸了半口冷风，伴随脸上水汽蒸发的凉意和膝盖的酸痛，他终于意识到自己正蹲在地上哭，这解释了为什么高尼夫的神情看起来像一只受惊的鹿。

“抱歉让你看到这一幕。”波布兰揉了揉眼睛，用手掌擦去脸上的泪迹。“我平时并没有这么容易失控……只是……我妈妈她让我回去，回我们之前的家……我已经三年没有回去，我不知道之后我爸爸有没有回去过，他带走了多少东西，或者说，他砸坏了多少东西……”

“没关系的，有些事我们没有办法控制它的发生，至少还可以哭出来 。”高尼夫的左手仍在有节奏地轻拍波布兰的后颈，他能感受到高尼夫掌心中持续传来的温度，这让他感到温暖和安宁。他抬起头，和高尼夫四目相对， _高尼夫的眼睛是浅蓝色的，这和他浅金色的头发很搭。_ 波布兰在心里这么想，同时，他听到高尼夫说：“如果……我是说如果，你确实想回去看看，又担心一个人太难，我……可以和你一起去。”

“我……”波布兰看着高尼夫，路灯的灯光像一颗钻石一样映在他蓝色的瞳孔上，他的眼睛看起来异常明亮。

高尼夫移开了视线，咳了一声，说：“我只是建议……如果你不想去，或者……你想和别人去，比如谢克利或者休兹，或其他什么人，都可以，没关系……”

“好的。”波布兰很快反应过来这句回答的歧义，连忙补充道：“好的，我和你一起去。”

高尼夫轻轻点头表示确认，接着抬起手腕指着手表上的时间说：“21：45，我们回去吧。”

因为蹲的时间过长，波布兰的两条腿已经完全麻木了，他暂时没法只靠自己站起来。已经起来的高尼夫意识到了这点，他微微俯下身，向波布兰伸出右手，波布兰也伸出自己的右手，借着高尼夫的臂力站起来，两人一同向学校的方向走去。

 

波布兰和高尼夫把出发的时间定在6月21日，暑假开始的第一天。早上8点，波布兰和高尼夫背着行李站在校门口，一辆公共飞行出租车停在两人面前。高尼夫将两人的背包放进后备箱，正要拉开后排车门，听到波布兰对他说：“不用自动驾驶，我来开。”

“你确实知道你要在空中高速上连续开四小时不能换人吧？”高尼夫坐上副驾驶，扭头问一旁的波布兰。

“我知道啊，我爱驾驶，任何交通工具都爱。”波布兰扣好安全带，启动飞行出租车的引擎，汽车开始跳跃上升。“回程你可以来开。”

“谢了，有人给我做司机我是从来不会拒绝的。况且——”高尼夫晃了晃手中的填字游戏本，“我有好玩的事要做。”

“好吧，祝你玩得开心。填字小精灵，不介意填字时听歌吧？”

“不介意。”

波布兰伸手打开了出租车播放器的开关，鼓点、吉他和贝斯的声音立马充满车内。

在播放器里的歌手开始演唱之前，高尼夫突然如被闪电击中一般脱口而出：“噢对，Rind！‘789年同盟年度销量最高的摇滚乐队’！”

“哇，没想到你也听摇滚乐！”正在低空飞行的波布兰双眼直视前方，他猜测高尼夫此刻应该正在为想出答案而欢欣鼓舞。

“没有人不爱摇滚乐。”高尼夫快乐地用铅笔将四个字母写在填字图册上。

波布兰哈哈大笑起来，要不是他的安全驾驶意识提醒他他可能会因为笑得过于投入而影响驾驶视线，他还能至少再笑三十秒。“完全同意，傻瓜才不爱摇滚乐。”波布兰将播放器的音量调大了一些，向第三十三区的方向驶去。

 

第三十三区位于海尼森北半球的中纬度地区，是海尼森人口居住密度第二高的郊区。进入第三十三区后，波布兰将飞行出租车切换成陆上行驶模式，转进一条街道，在道路中段的车位上停了车。

“我们到了。”波布兰说。

高尼夫面对着车窗半侧坐的身子颤动了一下，他将身体正过来，左手摸索着座椅侧边按钮解开安全带，嘴里有些含糊不清地说：“我睡着了。”

“四小时的车程，除了驾驶员很难有人保持清醒。”波布兰的双手停在方向盘的10点和2点方向，盯着前车车顶的上的一个装饰物，一只灰白相间的英短猫。

高尼夫的视力完全恢复了，他透过车窗看向四周，一条整洁的四车道，两侧是米白色和深褐色组合的三层联排别墅，正午的阳光映在房屋的窗户上，反射的光有一些耀眼。高尼夫揉了揉眼睛，问：“你家是哪一栋？”

波布兰的视线仍然停在半躺的英短猫上，说：“就是你右边那一栋。”

高尼夫将头转向右侧，一栋乍看与周围没有什么差别的房屋，但仍能从黯淡的窗玻璃和门廊处一排已经枯死的盆栽看出，这里已经很久没有人进出了。高尼夫盯着波布兰家一楼餐厅的窗户，透过尚未完全被灰尘遮住的玻璃，还能看到里面隐约可见的餐桌，和桌上零散放置的几副餐具。高尼夫想象着这餐厅曾经整洁、热闹，甚至温馨的时刻，小小的波布兰在餐厅里去了又来，一天一天长大……高尼夫的心觉得有些刺痛。

“如果你还没有准备好，我们也可以先坐一会儿，或者，去别的地方。”高尼夫说。

“不，不用。”波布兰摇了摇头，橘红色的卷发搅动起周围的空气。“我们进去吧。”

两人下了车，从后备箱拿出行李，走过门前一段草坪，走上门廊，波布兰在门锁处按下自己的指纹，门开了。

 

刚一开门，波布兰就被一堆信件埋住了脚，他蹲下捡起一封查看寄件人，“都是银行寄来的信用卡账单。”波布兰注意到，最上面一封信的邮戳盖的是今年1月的日期，“看来我爸爸也很久没有回来过了。”

高尼夫跟着波布兰跨过堆成小山的信件，经过走廊，走进客厅。纯白暗纹的木茶几上倒着几个啤酒罐，烟灰缸里的烟头已经堆满，几个溢出的烟头掉落在茶几表层。棕黄色的真皮沙发和靠枕的表层蒙上了一层肉眼可见的灰尘，波布兰用手指在满是灰尘的沙发扶手上抹出三条线段。

“我们可以之后慢慢打扫，毕竟我们现在应该都不急着看电视。”高尼夫建议道。

“对，先去我房间吧。”波布兰说罢领着高尼夫走出了客厅。

波布兰的房间在二楼，上楼梯后右转第一个房间，位于游戏房和儿童房之间。“我妈妈一直想要第二个孩子，但一直没有成功。所以，严格来讲，儿童房现在就是一个储物室——至少在我走之前是，不过我确定我爸只会把他弄得更乱。”波布兰说着，打开了自己的房间门。

“随便参观，全场免费。”波布兰表情夸张地做了一个“请”的手势。

高尼夫在来之前想象过波布兰的房间，但眼前的景象出乎他的意料。房间保留了15岁前的波布兰的模样——墙壁和天花板被星空图案的深蓝色壁纸铺满，顶灯是一颗木星形状的白光灯，浅色木地板上的圆毯印着卡通的飞机图案。书架上没有书，取而代之的是满满一展柜的飞机模型，从地球时代到银河时代，从客机到战斗机，每一架飞机模型都被放在一个透明盒子里，与房间里的灰尘隔绝。

高尼夫两眼放光地走向波布兰的展柜，彷佛一只打开坚果库房门的松鼠，他的眼睛扫过展柜中间的一架飞机模型，激动得几乎要叫出来，“F4U？我找了好久都没有找到，你是怎么弄到的？”

“400元的存款，三次在餐厅和客厅的哭泣式演讲换得的800元，加一个能上暗网的大学生网友。”波布兰从刚坐上去的单人沙发上起来，走到展柜前，指着上一层的一架模型说：“这才是我最来之不易的一架飞机。”

高尼夫将视线往上抬，Demeter V1，人类制造的第一架双引擎两用飞机——既可以在星球上做客机使用，又可以跨越星球进行短途星际飞行。

“上一个拥有这架飞机的家伙是个富豪，中年，富有，但是手残——我是指打游戏上，所以——”波布兰摆了摆手，好像那个回忆和眼前的灰尘一样令人厌烦，“他的要价是，把他的游戏账号的级别和技能升到全服顶级。”

“你答应了？”高尼夫睁大眼睛看波布兰。

“你说呢？不然这架飞机怎么来的？”波布兰眼神看向天花板，眉头紧皱：“你不知道我刚登上他的号时，他的号有多烂。我打了整整三个月，还为此逃了两次课——累积三次旷课记录就可以得到一张停课通知书，我就会被我爸爸关上一周的禁闭。”

“波布兰，你真是全心全意地爱着飞行。”高尼夫望着一整个藏满故事的展柜感叹道。

“从小学三年级在市区看了一场人类航空飞行展览起，一直没有变。离开在地面上纠缠不休的人类，一个人带着未知的命运在未知的宇宙中冒险，是我能想到的最快乐的事。”波布兰微笑着说道，同时又感到一丝苦涩随血液流向他的心脏。

“我能理解。我也曾希望可以进入一个只有自己和星星的宇宙，永远向前行驶，永远不返航。”高尼夫将左手搭上波布兰的左肩，捏了捏他的肩膀，“不过，人不会一直孤单地走下去的。”

波布兰低下头，沉默了一会儿。然后，他轻轻用手肘碰了碰高尼夫的手臂，说：“希望你是对的。”

高尼夫笑了，说：“我有点饿了，我们可以去吃点什么吗？”

“当然可以。不过冰箱里的东西应该都不能吃了，我们需要走出去。”

“那就走吧。”

 

波布兰和高尼夫在附近找到了一家便利商店，买了方便食品和啤酒，以及一次性电卡、水卡和电视卡。他们在厨房碗柜的角落找到一台还能用的清洁机器人，高尼夫戴上围裙和手套，把客厅的沙发、电视柜和茶几擦干净，波布兰把客厅里的垃圾装进垃圾袋，扔进路边的垃圾桶，又将加热好的方便食品端到茶几上。两人一边咀嚼食物，一边看最近大热的推理剧，在即兴猜凶手游戏中，高尼夫猜对4次，猜错1次，波布兰猜对的次数比高尼夫猜错的次数少一次。

“为什么！”波布兰狠狠向后倒在沙发上发出一声咆哮。

“什么为什么？”高尼夫正拆开一包荷兰豆往嘴里塞。

“为什么你永远能知道凶手是谁？”波布兰一脸幽怨地看着高尼夫，“你是不是之前看过？”

“我没有。”高尼夫冷静地否定道，“动动你脑内的灰色小细胞啊波布兰，每一个凶手出现时的细节都和其他人不一样。”

“什么鬼，为什么我看个电视剧娱乐一下也要动我脑内的灰色小细胞？”波布兰朝高尼夫做了个鬼脸，“你其实是什么自律的哲学家转世吗？”

“所以你活该输给我四顿饭。”高尼夫快乐地往嘴里又塞进一颗荷兰豆。

“You’ve broken my heart.”波布兰捂住心脏，假装痛苦地倒向沙发的另一侧。

“艺术家都是在痛苦中产生的，加油波布兰，假以时日，你一定可以成为当代戏剧之王。”高尼夫朝波布兰眨眨眼，笑得十分开心。

“好吧，我在客厅里毫无成就感，我要去睡觉了。”波布兰站起来伸了个懒腰，“晚安，凶手检测仪。”

“晚安，逻辑终结者。哦对了，”高尼夫倒出包装袋里最后几颗荷兰豆，摊在掌心，“我睡哪个房间？”

 

在这之前，波布兰和高尼夫甚至都没有考虑过，在一栋三层的房屋里，竟然存在找不出两张床的可能。

“我很抱歉……”波布兰站在主卧室的门口，盯着一张上面空无一物的地毯，喃喃自语道：“我没想到主卧的床竟然会消失……我本来想让你在主卧和我的房间里挑一个的。”

高尼夫显然也十分意外，尽管意外，他还是尽量冷静地推测道：“会不会被搬到别的房间去了？”

高尼夫和波布兰开始打开每一个房间的门，游戏房、一直在预备状态的儿童房、厨房隔间……甚至阁楼都被波布兰爬上去用手电扫了一遍，一无所获。波布兰和高尼夫回到主卧室的中间，盯着一张古地球欧式风格图案的大地毯出神——曾经在它的上方有一张纯白木质双人床，但现在，它消失了。

“大侦探高尼夫，现在可以动动你脑内的灰色小细胞，告诉我，这张床它去哪里了吗？”

高尼夫白了波布兰一眼，开始在地毯前蹲下来。

“把房间全部的灯都打开。”高尼夫说道，波布兰走回到门口，按下了卧室所有灯的开关，卧室的亮度立刻提高了至少两倍。

高尼夫趴下来，整个右脸几乎贴在地板上，过了一会儿，他站起来，向卧室的窗户走去。

“我找到床了。”高尼夫背对着波布兰，眼睛盯着窗外。波布兰走过去，从二楼窗外看向地面——后院的草地上，散落着一张白色的床的残骸，床的主体被摔成了两半，其他的部分分散在杂草从中，只能隐约看到一些局部。

“好吧，现在称呼它得用过去时了。”波布兰语气里带着遗憾。

“我可以去睡沙发。”高尼夫认真地说。

“你是认真的吗？”波布兰的眉毛抬了起来，“地铺、睡袋、我的床分你一半，那么多选择，你竟然选了最差的那个。我现在开始怀疑你脑内的灰色小细胞到底还管不管用了。”

高尼夫认真地思考了三秒钟，说：“我选睡袋。”

波布兰的眼珠又转了转，说：“其实，我房间里还有一张折叠床。”

两人回到波布兰的房间，波布兰取出自己房间里单人沙发的坐垫，按下沙发一侧的按钮，一张目测80厘米宽的小床支架弹了出来。

“小时候觉得好玩缠着我妈给我买的，实际上并没有派上过几次用场。”波布兰打开储物间，拿出床垫、枕头和被子，高尼夫帮着他把床铺好。

高尼夫换上睡衣，钻进折叠床上的被子里，对波布兰说了声“晚安”，便睡着了。

 

波布兰听见一米之外的高尼夫的呼吸声渐渐均匀起来，他睡着了。但闭上眼睛的波布兰却感觉自己比睁眼时还要清醒，他能清晰地听到自己心脏规律的跳动声，窗外树叶被风刮过的飒飒声，室外水管内的水流声……这些平时不会引起他丝毫注意的声音此刻在波布兰的脑内交织奏鸣，让波布兰难以入睡。他干脆睁开眼，借助从窗帘缝隙处透出的一丝光线观察天花板上的星座图：牧夫座，顺着它的大角，可以到达室女座的主星角宿一……找到大熊座，附近有猎犬座，其中有一个叫M51的漩涡星云，就是有名的河外星系……

波布兰睁着因失眠而刺痛的眼睛，努力地在天花板上细数人类迄今为止观测到的宇宙星辰，当他终于数到狮子座时，他右侧的地板上传来一声闷响。波布兰急忙从床上翻起来，打开床头灯，高尼夫半裹在被子里，正在用一只手支撑着自己从地板上坐起来。

“我翻了个身……”高尼夫的意识还没有完全恢复，话也说得不太清楚。

“然后意识到这是一张不能自由翻滚的少儿折叠床？”波布兰将自己和被子往床边挪了挪，在身体和墙之间留出了一个人的空隙，用手拍了拍自己的床，对高尼夫说，“来吧，我的床分你一半。”

“什么？”高尼夫揉了揉眼睛，他现在几乎完全清醒了。

“我说，你可以和我分享同一张床。”波布兰尽量把每一个音节说得更清晰一些，“就像中学时去同学家玩得太晚干脆寄宿在同学家那样，躺在一张床上闲聊，然后慢慢睡着，只是我们没有爸爸妈妈端来的零食和碳酸饮料。”

“我没有在同学家寄宿过。”高尼夫回答道。

“噢……”波布兰能从现在的高尼夫身上想象出他所受过的严格的家教，“那今天你可以体验下？我可以让智能厨房语音助手假扮成我的爸爸妈妈，给你热个三明治什么的。”

高尼夫被逗笑了，他用一只手臂抱住被子，另一只手拿起折叠床上的枕头，从床尾爬进波布兰与墙的缝隙中。“聊天？还是你已经困了？”高尼夫问。

“我的睡眠被外星人夺走了。”波布兰答道，顺手将枕头当作靠枕半躺在床头，“我选聊天。”

高尼夫也坐起来一点，两人开始了新一轮漫无边际的对话。从星座开始，聊到宇宙大爆炸，再到宇宙生物，再回到陆地上，继续聊人类。

“人的天性是个奇怪的东西。”波布兰发出一声叹息，“比如我爸爸就是一个天性暴躁，做事从不考虑后果的人——也难怪他的生意伙伴总是没法和他长期合作，之所以能支撑下去全靠我爷爷生前留下的一些人脉。他和我妈妈刚结婚那会儿，还能听听她的意见，后来事情就变得越来越糟糕。最后一次，他在厨房朝她歇斯底里地大发脾气，一巴掌打破了我妈妈的耳膜。在那之后，我就再没见过我妈妈。”

“那个夏天发生了很多事，妈妈走了，第二天爸爸也被警察带走了，我的临时监护权被转到姨妈名下，但我拒绝和她同住，她也没有勉强我。我和电眼在家里继续住了三个月，然后电眼也病了，肾衰竭。我最后拉着他的前爪，他已经没有力气抬头看我，却还是拼命把头往我的手里靠。我说‘再见，电眼’时，他流泪了，眼睛已经睁不开，但还却一个劲地流泪。他现在就在我的后院里，那丛唯一还没有枯死的玫瑰花下面。”

“电眼走了以后我也离开了家，转去了附近一所寄宿高中。我爸爸一直不支持我去开飞机，因为我是家中唯一的孩子，一旦出了意外就什么也没有了。于是我想，‘你不让我去开飞机，我就去开更危险的飞机’，于是就申请了空军飞行学院。我妈妈让我回来时，我就想，我的家庭，我以前的生活都已经分崩离析了，我要这一座纪念碑来做什么呢？”

波布兰皱着眉头笑了，高尼夫觉得这个笑比哭还令人难受。 _波布兰这样一个勇敢、正直、有原则的人，他应该有更好的人生。命运真是不公平。_ 高尼夫心想。

高尼夫低下头，抿紧嘴唇沉默了一会儿，然后他深吸一口气，说：“如果这可以安慰你一点点的话——我父母自从知道我是个同性恋后就再没和我联系过，所以，不管从感情、法律还是经济上讲，我现在也是彻彻底底的一个人。”

在此之前，除了父母之外，高尼夫从来没有向第三个人提起过自己的性取向，他有些紧张地盯着前方墙壁上的一颗星星，思考着有没有什么办法可以让自己立刻原地昏迷。

“什么？！”波布兰扭过头来看着高尼夫，声调比刚才高了一倍。 _他介意，他介意这个。伊旺·高尼夫，你简直是全银河系最傻的傻瓜。_ 高尼夫石化的心从高空坠地，他感觉有无数碎片在心中飞舞，他要哭了，房间里还开着灯，波布兰还能看到自己现在这副蠢样。高尼夫觉得自己完了，各种意义上，彻彻底底地完了。

“《婚姻法》修正案已经通过两个多世纪了，这个国家竟然还有父母就因为自己的孩子喜欢同性就把他从家里赶出去？！”波布兰的眼睛睁得像一只瞪羚，“你爸爸妈妈是从中世纪乘时空机过来的吗？”

高尼夫摇摇头，说：“他们其他时候都很宽容，除了在这件事上。”

“噢不，伊旺，不不不。”波布兰的头摇得像一台被调到八分音符档位上的节拍器，“在这件事上对孩子不宽容的父母，就不能被称为宽容。”波布兰停顿片刻，又接着说：“这没什么的，高尼夫——也许你父母觉得这是大事，但这真的没什么。我第一次察觉我是个双性恋时也被吓到了，但很快我就想，为什么要在意呢？人的感情是非理性的，爱就是爱。人生需要烦恼的事情已经够多了，为什么还要去计较到底该爱哪一种性别才是正确？你不应该因为父母的成见就放弃追求你自己的人生。”

高尼夫终于放弃观察墙面上那颗星星，转而看着波布兰，他的侧脸轮廓在灯光的映照下显出一条金色的线条。高尼夫感到有一股暖流从胃部冲上咽喉，他终于还是流泪了。

之后两人的话题又渐渐轻松起来，哺乳动物、飞球比赛、航空飞船……夜越来越深，声音慢慢带上了睡意的两人从靠着床头半躺滑到平躺在床上，波布兰抬手关掉了床头灯。

“我想好了。”波布兰闭上眼睛，半个脑袋陷进枕头里，“我会回复我妈妈，我接受继承这栋房子……也许有一天，我也会去费沙看看，或者在那里生活一段时间。”

“那得等到你服役结束了。”高尼夫平躺在床上，看着已经是深黑色的天花板。

波布兰侧过身来，面对高尼夫，说：“我已经决定了，服役到三十岁，我就退役。”

高尼夫也把头偏向右侧看了波布兰一眼，又转头继续盯着深黑色的天花板，说：“你知道吗，在地球时代最惨烈的空战时期，一个战斗机飞行员的平均寿命只有不到两个月，如果从飞行学校毕业就上前线，很少有飞行员能活过三十岁。”

“那么就是说，我们现在还能以年来计算自己的职业生涯，已经是人类军事科技的巨大进步了？”

“你要这么想也可以。”

“我们在空中活得越长，飞得越久，就意味着帝国军队里有越多的飞行员活不到三十岁。”波布兰停顿片刻，说，“战争真是丑陋的行为。”

“对，人类有时候是很丑陋的。”

“希望我能顺利活到三十岁。”

“希望那个时候仗已经打完了。”

“希望我们都能活着看到战争结束。”

“会的，会看到的。”高尼夫把露在被子外的两只手臂收回到被窝里，说：“睡吧，已经很晚了。”

高尼夫也闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿，他感到波布兰的身体在朝自己靠近，两秒钟后，波布兰的左手跨过两床被子的分界线，经过自己右手臂和身体间的缝隙，握住了自己的右手。然后，波布兰的脑袋轻轻地靠上他的右肩，他感受到那些在白天飞扬跳脱的橘红色发丝此刻正隔着一层布料柔和地附在自己的三角肌上。高尼夫将头转向右侧，他闻到了波布兰头发里的香味，扁柏和松木的混合，加一点柑橘，清新又香甜，他还想再闻一下，纯棉的床单和被子的舒适感却最终将他拖进了睡眠的国度。


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 会议结束时已经是中午一点，这高尼夫第一次在会场里连续坐上五个小时，当他迈着几乎僵硬的腿走出会场，接触到室外的阳光时，差点被光线刺得睁不开眼睛。他从口袋里拿出通讯器，想再检查一遍是否有未读信息，正在这时，一条信息冲进他的视网膜——
> 
> “Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!”

6.

 

波布兰和高尼夫一起清理了后院的垃圾，合作打扫了家里所有的房间，用白布将暂时用不上的房间家具盖上。在主卧室里，高尼夫在波布兰的解说下看完了他从小到大的所有平面和立体照片，一度笑得被波布兰用手肘推倒在地板上。在探索完屋子的每一个角落后，波布兰带高尼夫去了街道附近的学校、公园、湖边……每一个15岁前的波布兰曾经出没过的地方，两人都重游了一遍，波布兰甚至在附近的河里钓上来一条三公斤的鲫鱼。在没有时间限制的睡眠、即兴游戏或运动、高尼夫的填字游戏与波布兰的爆米花电视剧，和无边无际的闲聊中，一个月零二十天的暑假很快就要过去了。当两人回到学校时，距离新学期开学只剩下不到一个星期。

和波布兰告别后，高尼夫上楼回到自己的宿舍，他的室友法兰克·伍德正坐在客厅的小沙发上打游戏，见高尼夫回来，亲切又多话的伍德热情地向他分享了假期兼职时遇到的奇人逸事。一小时后，结束了与伍德闲聊的高尼夫洗完澡，回到自己的房间里，关上房门，坐到书桌前，从抽屉里拿出一本藏蓝色封面的笔记本，翻到中间的位置开始写起来。随着高尼夫手中的笔在纸上来来回回，一丝笑意开始浮现在他的嘴角，这笑意越来越强烈，最终他不得不咬住下嘴唇才能阻止自己笑出声音来。一小时后，高尼夫手中的笔停了下来，他合上笔记本，将它放回到抽屉中。他从书桌前站起来，随手拿起一本填字游戏，靠在床头开始解谜。高尼夫填了一会儿，忽然咬住铅笔头，咯咯笑了起来。 _今天的填字游戏实在太好玩了。_ 高尼夫在心里想着，当他最终敌不过睡意滑进被窝时，铅笔和填字册掉到了床下。

高尼夫睡得很沉，直到第二天早上7点半的闹钟把自己从专注的睡眠中拉出来。高尼夫从床上坐起来，拿过放在床头柜上的通讯器，打开查看未读消息——这是他最近几个月来新养成的习惯，因为习惯性熬夜的波布兰总会在凌晨给他发信息——搞怪图片、动物视频、有趣的段子，或者干脆只是一些表情符号——即使当高尼夫在波布兰家，正和他只隔着一床被子呼呼大睡时，波布兰仍不时给他发送一些无头无脑的信息。在被问及这些深夜短信的用意时，波布兰开心地回答：“如果你睡了，那我的意思就是祝你晚安好梦。如果你还没睡，那我的意思就是祝你熬夜愉快。”高尼夫一方面屈服于波布兰理直气壮的无厘头，一方面又确实十分享受每天早上起来打开通讯器那一刻的小小悬念和惊喜。

今早波布兰的信息却十分正常——以波布兰的标准来说的确是这样。

[波布兰]：高尼夫小可爱，明天休兹回学校，来聚餐噢！p.s.他的女朋友也会来。

高尼夫微笑着打开键盘，迅速回复了“Okay”。

 

餐厅仍选在四人上一次聚餐的地点，高尼夫在第一次来时便记住了它的名字——EVE，一家装修风格简洁清爽，菜肴风味、份量和价格都对年轻人十分友好的餐厅。高尼夫走进餐厅，撞响了门楣上的风铃，同时，波布兰熟悉的声音在餐厅的西南角响起，他和谢克利两人守着一张小圆桌，正在朝自己招手。

高尼夫走近圆桌，坐进波布兰右侧的扶手椅里，对面的谢克利睁着黑色眼睛对着他笑。

“哇，你换了个非常酷的发色！”

高尼夫说完，谢克利不自觉地伸手摸了摸自己的亮蓝色短发，回答道：“‘暑假回来后大家都会变样’——俗话就是这么说的。”

“他就是想趁着还不用天天带呼吸罩的时候把染色卡上每一种颜色都试个遍。”波布兰在一旁打趣道。

“及时行乐嘛。”谢克利爽朗地笑起来，然后问高尼夫：“怎么样，伊旺，波布兰家好玩吗？”

“嗯，很好玩。”高尼夫极力不要让自己的笑容过于可疑，他不得不用放在桌子下的右手掐了一下自己的大腿。

“要是奥利把你当免费家政使，我可饶不了他。”谢克利举起桌上的柠檬水喝了一口，在喝水的间隙向波布兰投过去一瞥眼神。

“我可是来自亮闪闪星的高等生物，怎么会做这种丑陋的人类才做得出来的事情！”波布兰撅起嘴反驳谢克利，又用右手拐了拐高尼夫说，“你倒是帮我说句话呀，还有没有朋友的道义了！”

高尼夫饶有兴味地用吸管搅动着玻璃杯里的冰块回道：“朋友？是谁啊？”

波布兰的嘴撅得更高了，他嘴里发出不满的嘟囔声，伸出手准备偷袭正在喝水的高尼夫。波布兰的右手掌刚碰到高尼夫的后颈，休兹和丽卡就到了，波布兰只好悻悻地收回手。

休兹向谢克利、波布兰和高尼夫介绍了丽卡，她是海尼森第二大学应用数学专业三年级的学生，中等身高，身材健美，一头粉紫色的齐耳短发在它的主人说话时热情活泼地跳动。据丽卡说，她和休兹是打网络游戏时认识的，“当时他在中立区艰难地PVP，我就顺手救了他一把。”休兹一边听，一边笑着揽过丽卡的肩膀，吻了吻她的右肩，“幸好我的真人还算靠谱，不然那个游戏里连个战斧都使不好的菜鸟绝对没法找到这么棒的女朋友。”

休兹说完，大家都笑了起来。五个人开始聊一些关于各自学校生活的话题，同学、老师、24天后的击坠比赛决赛，以及新学期的安排。这是休兹和谢克利在飞行学院的最后一个学期，因为学制压缩，接下来的四个月他们将要完成最后的课程考核，寒假结束后所有三年级毕业生将被编进空军各部队执行试飞任务。

“也就是说，寒假之后我们就见不到你们咯？”波布兰咬着吃冰淇淋的小勺，眼神里带着遗憾看向谢克利和休兹。

“也不是完全看不到，毕业典礼我们还会回来。”休兹说。

波布兰的绿眼睛转了转，突然狡猾地笑起来，说：“你们三年级要是不在学校，风纪部的那些学长们也不会天天来烦我了，啊，我自由了！”

“你想得美，学生会改选11月就会完成，到时候高尼夫肯定会被选进学生会主席团，可不愁没人管你。”谢克利说完，抓起一根薯条扔进嘴里。

“说到这个，高尼夫，”休兹抬头看向高尼夫，“今天回学校的路上，我遇到几个二年级的学生会成员，他们告诉我，他们准备提名你作为二年级学生代表候选人。”

“实至名归嘛，我们高尼夫可是在年级击坠比赛之后人气直线上升。”波布兰用右手勾住高尼夫的右肩，“打破校最快击坠记录，又能掩护队友，他现在被称为二年级的良心王牌——我是没良心王牌。”

“你对自己的定位倒是挺准确。”谢克利白了波布兰一眼，“尽管很多人都自认为自己有一颗金子般的心灵，但只有伊旺愿意把它奉献出来。你知道吗，比赛结束后我旁边那两个女生对你赞不绝口，还想要找你合影，可惜你比赛结束后一转眼就不见了。”

紧接着，谢克利又朝高尼夫眨了眨眼说：“伊旺，你可得保持你的良心，我们不在的时候，约束不良少年奥利比·波布兰的重任就交给你了。”

为了不让其他人看出自己的心虚，高尼夫笑着低下头，试图将心底的秘密埋得更深一点。一旁的波布兰正在喝酒杯里最后一口波本，大概是因为头仰得太厉害被呛了一喉管的酒，高尼夫足足拍了波布兰的后背长达五分钟，才把波布兰从从剧烈的咳嗽中解救出来，五个人又开始了新的话题。

 

新学期开始，对于海尼森空军飞行学院的全体学生来说，再没有比8月15日的校模拟击坠比赛决赛更重要的事了。决赛由三个年级的三位代表进行淘汰赛，波布兰在抽签时抽中了轮空，直接晋级决赛，休兹则在第一天的比赛中击败了一年级选手乔治·李，在一年后再次和波布兰在校决赛相遇。

决赛当天，高尼夫和谢克利在看台上注视着休兹和波布兰的操作，休兹非常沉稳，但锁定敌机时却异常迅速准确，波布兰则更加大胆，操作的难度和危险程度也随之升高。两人驾驶着斯巴达尼恩在军舰和王尔古雷中来回穿梭，白色激光不断从炮口中射出，引发全场一次又一次的惊叹声。最终，波布兰在最后时刻引诱两架王尔古雷撞上敌方驱逐舰左舷，以多击坠一架战机的优势蝉联冠军。

波布兰从驾驶舱里出来，大步走向迎面而来的休兹，两人强而有力地拥抱了彼此。“恭喜你，击坠王！”休兹在波布兰耳边的声音夹杂着遗憾和激动，他结结实实地拍了拍波布兰的后背，“去年和今年，我都心服口服！”波布兰同样坚实地捏了捏休兹的肩膀，表达对他的感谢。正在两人勾着肩膀交谈作战体验时，谢克利和高尼夫出现在赛场的出入口通道。

“嗨！奥利！沃连！”谢克利兴高采烈地走近两人，“刚才真是激烈又精彩，我们都看呆了！”在他身后，高尼夫笑着向两人竖起大拇指。

四个人在赛场中聊了一会儿，波布兰和休兹去更衣室换下了飞行服。谢克利要去见搏击社团的一个新成员，而休兹则要去找终于从实验室中解放出来的丽卡。四人在赛场门口简单地道别后，剩下波布兰和高尼夫站在原地不动。

“你一会儿要去干嘛？”波布兰扭头问高尼夫。

高尼夫低头看了一眼身侧被撑得鼓囊囊的背包，说：“你还记得我有一个校外社团吗？”

“当然记得，致力于银河公共事务的地球超人社团，我对唱反调的事物的记忆力可是过目不忘级别的。”波布兰反应迅速地回答。

高尼夫笑着白了波布兰一眼，说：“所有的证据材料都已经收集好了，今天我要做最后一次校对和整理。”

“我来帮你，这种炫酷又刺激的事我可不能假装看不见！”波布兰两眼激动地闪光，见高尼夫没有立刻回答，他的绿眼睛又转了转，说道：“这么重要的资料，你总不能大摇大摆走进图书馆然后开始整理吧？你要是在宿舍房间里一连呆六七个小时不出来，你那随时都在关心别人的室友肯定要来问你是不是病了要不要给你去拿药。而我的室友是一个运动狂魔，不到宵禁时间绝不会回寝室，回来了也只会倒头大睡，绝对保证安全。怎么样，考虑一下？”

高尼夫思考了足有三分钟，最终点了点头。

 

“我现在要写调查报告的最后一部分，你就来校对文件吧。这是模板，所有文件和证据材料的格式和要求都在上面，你就照着它来校对，如果有出错的地方就用红色铅笔划出来，你读了觉得逻辑不通的地方也划出来。”在波布兰的宿舍房间里，高尼夫将一沓文件交到波布兰手中，又对着模板为波布兰做了示范，在波布兰表示了解以后，高尼夫坐到波布兰的书桌前，打开自己的笔记本电脑开始写报告。

由于高尼夫占用了房间里唯一一张单人书桌，波布兰把需要校对的文件移到自己的床上，趴在枕头上开始看起来。这是一份内容十分详实的调查报告，卢克-汉诺威公司海上开采平台的建筑结构，平台产生垃圾的具体排放走向和污染情况，运沙船对周围海洋大陆架及海洋生物的破坏，海上开采项目计划书的复印文件，以及最重要的——卢克-汉诺威公司、哥伦布集团与现任国防部长特留尼西特之间的资金联系。

“Wow！写得出这样的报告真是了不起！”波布兰叼着红色铅笔，忍不住发出一声赞叹。高尼夫背对着波布兰在书桌前飞速打字，头也不回地答道：“12个人轮流写了四个月，更不要提那些冒了风险才找到的证据。如果我们能在下周一将所有证据交给记者和律师，就能赶在九月大选开始之前对特留尼西特立案调查，到时候媒体也一定会跟进。”

波布兰扭过头看向高尼夫，下午的阳光斜穿过窗户落在他的后背，浅金色头发的弯曲处生出一个个光点，他的肩膀随着手指在键盘上的操作细微地抖动，紧贴着白色棉布的背部肌肉将衬衣塑成健美的形状。

“Sweetheart，你在我心中的形象更加性感了。”波布兰用手在空气中做了一个夸张的动作，背对他的高尼夫并没有看到。

“别瞎夸。”高尼夫依然没有回头，只是抬起左手回了一个致谢的手势。波布兰咧嘴笑了笑，继续埋头校对文件。

波布兰在校对完文件后，又和高尼夫一起再次整理了证据和文件的顺序，当这些全部做完时，已经是晚上9点30分。大脑停止高速运转后，肚子的抗议声终于大起来，两人这才意识到，他们没来得及去吃晚饭。

“等一下，我想到了！”波布兰打开衣柜门，在一件夹克的口袋里找到一包椒盐饼干，又爬到床上，把手伸进床垫和墙的空隙中摸索了一会儿，掏出了两罐啤酒。

“你是松鼠吗？”高尼夫惊喜地撕开椒盐饼干的包装袋，往嘴里塞了一块饼干咀嚼起来。

“你今晚不用饿着肚子睡觉还不得靠我这只全宇宙最可爱的松鼠？”波布兰单手打开一听啤酒递给高尼夫，自己又打开另一听，做出干杯的姿势，说道：“祝地球超人打败布兰特博士！”

高尼夫哈哈大笑起来，两个啤酒罐在空气中碰出欢乐的声响。

 

二年级第二学期的课程比第一学期难了不少，加上周六还有几门补修课程要修，高尼夫越发忙碌起来，然而他见到波布兰的频率却并未随之减少，甚至越来越高起来——不管是在教室、模拟飞行训练场，还是在图书馆、宿舍，或者去食堂的路上，波布兰总是会从天而降，笑眯眯地问他需不需要同行——当然，每一种情况下高尼夫的回答都是肯定的。他并不是喜欢与人结伴的性格，但如果对方是波布兰，高尼夫甚至愿意不问理由地和他一起走完整个海尼森·波利斯市。

今天波布兰没有和高尼夫同行。搏击社团的沙袋坏了几个，订货的商店因为缺少人手没办法送货，只好让波布兰去提货。“看在我今天突发善心的份上，我就义务跑一趟吧。”波布兰嘴上这么说，事实却是——他在飞行学院三个最好的朋友都要去参加今天的学生代表会议，而公开宣布不参加任何政治活动的波布兰，也顺便宣布了自己绝不会出现在会场方圆三公里以内的任何地方。

根据学生代表会议的惯例，第一次会议先由各位年级长发言，因此，今天的会议对仅仅是听众的高尼夫来说并没有太多压力，此刻占据他内心的几乎全是他的社团。早在两个星期前，所有的证据和报告就被社团负责人分别交给了一位报社编辑和一位富有正义感的律师，按照同盟《诉讼法》的规定，所有立案申请必须在十个工作日之内向申请人作出答复，今天是就是该期限的最后一天，不出意外，中午以后高尼夫就能从他的伙伴那里收到法院的反馈信息。高尼夫踌躇满志地踏进会场，找到自己的座位坐下。十分钟后，会议开始了。

会议的首位发言人是校长齐格勒上将——一位头发花白，面颊瘦削，身材瘦长的老人。在战争年代，鲜有能幸存并晋升到将官级别的空军飞行员，他是靠着在空军后勤部门熬资历升上的上将，去年初调任空军飞行学院校长。和对这所学校里的绝大部分行政人员一样，高尼夫对这位校长并没有特别的好感和厌恶。

按齐格勒校长以往的习惯，他的发言不超过五十分钟便绝不会结束，而这一次他的发言时间却短得惊人，当他结束发言时，学生代表们甚至还没有反应过来，会场安静了足有一分钟才响起掌声。

掌声弱下去之后，齐格勒校长再次开口：“同学们，青年们，战友们，你们是同盟未来的期望，是民主主义的守护者，国家时时刻刻都在关心着你们的成长。今天，我们万分荣幸地请到了国防部部长——特留尼西特先生来到会议现场，下面，让我们热烈欢迎国防部部长特留尼西特先生为我们讲话！”

高尼夫瞪大了眼睛看着二十米外，一个身材高挑，穿着妥帖的昂贵西装的中年男子姿态优雅地走上讲台，开始发表他的演讲——特留尼西特式的演员腔调，特留尼西特式的演讲手势，特留尼西特式的国家主义宣传，每一句话都让高尼夫发自内心地厌恶这个花哨又虚伪的政治寄生虫。特留尼西特的讲话结束后，会场按例响起了整齐的掌声。 _享受这最后一次掌声吧，你做国防部长的日子快到头了。_ 高尼夫双手交叉在胸前，在心里狠狠地想着。

特留尼西特的发言结束后，学生代表会议正式开始，年级长们按顺序上台提出议案，这些议案将在接下来的三个月里被讨论是否通过或修正。高尼夫一边在笔记本电脑上记录会议内容，一边想着社团的事，他的通讯器一直安静地躺在他的军裤口袋里，这让他多少有一些分心。

会议结束时已经是中午一点，这是高尼夫人生中第一次在会场里连续坐上五个小时，当他迈着几乎僵硬的腿走出会场，接触到室外的阳光时，差点被光线刺得睁不开眼睛。他从口袋里拿出通讯器，想再检查一遍是否有未读信息，正在这时，一条信息冲进他的视网膜——

_“Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!”_


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这他妈到底是个什么操蛋时代！”波布兰气愤地说。  
> “这就是我们所在的时代。”
> 
>  
> 
> *本章会有人说脏话。

7.

 

_“Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!”_

高尼夫的中枢神经还没来得及对这条信息做出处理意见，屏幕上又弹出一条新信息——

_“1500，老地方。”_

这是社团的暗号，收到消息的人必须在规定时间内赶往他们事先约好的地点。高尼夫把通讯器往背包里一扔，拔腿就往校门口跑去。他跑得非常快，十五分钟不到就出了校门，当意识到身后的车喇叭声是在针对自己时，他差点在减速时撞上一棵法国梧桐。他回头，波布兰正从一辆迷你面包车的车窗里探出头来。

“这么急着要去约会吗？”波布兰打趣地问。

“不去约会。”高尼夫气喘吁吁地回答道，“我现在很忙，改天聊好吗？”

“你要去哪儿？”波布兰眨着疑惑的眼睛盯着高尼夫。

“第二区。”

“你准备……就这样跑着去？”波布兰现在像看外星人一样盯着高尼夫问道：“你确实知道我们现在在第九区吧？”

“我坐地铁去。”高尼夫没好气地说。

“走吧，上车。”波布兰用眼神示意副驾驶的位置，“我载你去。”

高尼夫想也没想，大步绕到车的另一边，拉开车门坐了上去。

 

“我们去第二区的哪里？”波布兰开着面包车行驶在海尼森的主干道上。

“中央公园，杉木湖。”高尼夫终于把气喘顺，抬头看了一眼汽车仪表盘，焦急地说：“不能再快点吗？”

“限速120，dude，这是谢克利的车，我可不敢坑他。”波布兰眼睛的余光瞥见高尼夫正不耐烦地用手翻转胸前的安全带，他有些担忧地问：“发生什么事了，可以分享一下吗？”

“现在暂时还不是很清楚，但我收到了社团成员的紧急信息。”高尼夫用不安的眼神看向车窗外，窗外的景物以120的时速飞速后退。

“所以，你现在是要去救人？”波布兰的眼睛看着前方的道路，用余光瞥向高尼夫。

“不是救人，是去见人。我得先知道到底发生了什么。”高尼夫没有明说，但在心底已经猜到，很大可能是和今天迟迟没有收到的法院立案结果有关。

“不会是你们的拯救海洋计划出什么问题了吧？”波布兰从一块路牌下驶过，路牌边缘反射的阳光让他皱起眉头。

听到自己的担忧从波布兰口中说出来，高尼夫心中的发条又拧紧了一转，他的大脑开始运算每一种情况发生的概率，波布兰似乎还说了句什么，但此刻精神高度紧张的高尼夫已经听不清楚了。

下午2点51分，波布兰在距中央公园的杉木湖一百米外的小路边停了车。高尼夫解开安全带就要冲出车外，波布兰却突然叫住了他。

“等等！”

“什么？”高尼夫紧张又疑惑地瞪着波布兰。

“你穿着军服去见一个极有可能被恶魔政客盯上的朋友，会不会太扎眼了？”波布兰停顿了一秒，又说：“我是很赞赏叛逆的行为，但也没必要在游戏第一关就主动去送死嘛。”

高尼夫这才意识到，因为参加学生代表会议，自己是穿着全套空军礼服冲出学校的。自己竟然大意到犯这样的低级错误，他的脸因为懊恼、后悔和焦急刷地一下变得通红。波布兰跳出驾驶室，打开面包车的后备箱，里面除了三个全新的沙袋外，就只有两瓶玻璃水和一个三角标。回到驾驶室的波布兰朝高尼夫摇摇头，说：“谢克利也没有放衣服在车上。”

“那怎么办？她只会在那里等我十分钟，如果3点10分以后我还不出现，她就会认为我也遇到了紧急情况。”

“穿我的吧！” 波布兰双手猛地一击掌，高尼夫吓了一跳。

“什么？”

“穿我的衣服。”波布兰又重复了一遍。今天他因为要去校外，穿的是自己的便服——深绿色卫衣和牛仔裤。波布兰继续说：“我和你换，你穿我的衣服去见你朋友，反正我就坐在车里，没有谁会去注意一个路边的面包车司机穿的到底是什么衣服。我今天这一身都是早上新换的，绝对干净！而且，你还能有什么办法在十分钟内弄到一套合身的衣服吗？”说罢，波布兰脱下上身的卫衣递给高尼夫。

高尼夫接过波布兰的卫衣放在膝上，解开礼服和衬衫的纽扣，一并脱下来和波布兰交换。“只要衬衣就行。”波布兰套上衬衣，反身把礼服放到后座。“还有裤子，啊，还有鞋。”波布兰把驾驶座的座位往后调出更多空间，弯腰脱下牛仔裤和鞋。高尼夫套上波布兰的卫衣，衣长正合适，只是肩膀的位置稍宽了一些，卫衣的内里面料还留有一点波布兰的体温和气味——像是某一种树木的味道。接着，他穿上波布兰的牛仔裤和运动鞋，一边打开车门一边说：“时间可能会有点长。”

“没关系，我替你们盯梢。”波布兰朝高尼夫比了一个“V”字的手势，高尼夫对他报以感激的微笑，然后走出面包车，向湖边走去。

波布兰将面包车拐进小路旁的一条岔道，摇下半截车窗，头枕着双手趴在方向盘上，透过挡风玻璃看着远处湖边的高尼夫和他的朋友。因为距离太远，波布兰只能看出那是一个比高尼夫矮小半个头，留着深色披肩卷发的女孩。至于她和高尼夫说了什么，事态结果到底怎样，从两人背对波布兰站立不动的姿势实在判断不出来，波布兰只好将视线转移到周围的自然景观上去。狭窄的岔路两边长满了参天的笔直树木，是海尼森的中纬度地区最常见的一种树木，但此刻的波布兰却死活想不起这种树的名字。风从湖的方向吹过来，茂密的树叶飒飒作响，一只松鼠从两棵树之间窜出来，停在面包车前方好奇地张望，波布兰朝松鼠挤眉弄眼了好一会儿也没有得到对方的回应，他只好又重新趴回到方向盘上。

高尼夫比波布兰瘦一些，为了在高尼夫的衬衣里获得最大限度的自由，他只扣上了胸前的一颗纽扣，任由衬衣袖口打开着。高尼夫衬衣袖口的纽扣贴在波布兰的脸颊上，有一点冰凉，波布兰换了一个姿势，把脸在手臂中埋得更深些，一阵附在衬衣布料上的清香钻进波布兰的鼻腔，像午后的阵雨，又像傍晚时分的海洋，他忍不住又深深嗅了几口。

远处长时间静立的高尼夫终于有了动静，他和长发女孩简短地拥抱后，转身朝波布兰的方向走来，女孩则向湖对岸走去。波布兰发动了引擎，待高尼夫坐上车后，迅速地倒车驶离了杉木湖。

高尼夫从上车后就一言不发，只低头用右手来回勒着安全带。波布兰内心有些不安地问：“你还好吗？”

“不好。”从高尼夫的语气中，波布兰更确定了“不好”这个事实。

“能告诉我具体情况吗？”前方有一个急弯，波布兰加大了握住方向盘的力度，表情仍极力做到尽可能的平静，“到底发生了什么？”

“吉尔——就是刚才和我见面的那个女生，是我之前在民航学校的学姐，她告诉我，今天早上她去海尼森大学找我们的社团负责人加西亚，等了一个上午都没等到他，中午时加西亚终于联系了她——他被系主任以退学为威胁，要求他停止在社团的所有活动。他还告诉吉尔，替我们提交材料的律师所在的律所今早突然接到司法局停止执业一年的处罚决定。媒体暂时还没有联系上，但现在如果顶着风头公开信息，加西亚就极有可能被勒令退学。”

“他妈的！”波布兰大骂一声，他握住方向盘的指关节因用力过度而颤抖，“《同盟宪章》到底还有没有用？每一个公民都享有集会、结社、出版、言论和思想自由，这不是初中历史老师教的内容吗？”

“自由……”高尼夫咬住下嘴唇，咬牙切齿地说道，他平放在双膝上的手攥成拳头，嘴角和肩膀止不住地颤抖，“自由之旗，自由之民……我知道同盟不是人类历史上最好的国家，同盟的制度也算不上是最有效最完善的民主制度。但在今天以前，我是真心以为在这个国家绝对不会有人敢公然无视《同盟宪章》，肆意玩弄政治、煽动人民、践踏公民的自由权利！一想到军队的命运、人民的命运竟然要由这样的人来决定，我就怀疑《同盟宪章》到底给了谁自由，我们又是为什么一定要为这样的国家作战！”

盛怒之下的高尼夫已经无法控制地浑身乱战。 _去他的，去他妈的是非不分黑白颠倒的世界！_ 高尼夫满脸涨红，在心中一通乱骂，直到一旁的波布兰因为他反常的暴怒切换了汽车的自动驾驶模式，伸出双臂从侧面抱住了他。

“我明白，我能明白。”波布兰把头靠在高尼夫的左肩上，橘红色卷发轻轻摩擦过高尼夫的脸颊和耳朵。高尼夫的胸口仍在剧烈起伏，他伸出手环住波布兰的肩膀，说：“我太生气了。我现在没有办法控制住自己的情绪。”

“那就不要控制它。”波布兰的下巴枕着高尼夫的肩膀，高尼夫能感受到他开口说话时在肩膀上引起的小小震动。“伊旺，我对你父母的教育方式没有意见——好吧，有那么一点，呃，几点，但你确实太压抑自己了——当然大部分时候你的自律挺性感的，但就今天，就在车里，在我面前，你可以不用控制自己。”

高尼夫放在膝上的手颤抖得更加明显，波布兰则紧张得更加用力地抱住高尼夫。过了好一会儿，高尼夫终于开口朝空气中蹦出一个单词。“操。”

波布兰抬起头，看向高尼夫，后者继续一字一顿地说：“操。Fuck。去他妈的世界。”

高尼夫的语言如同开闸的水坝，顷刻间喷涌而出，他的声音不大，但语速却很快。波布兰在一旁静静地听他对世界的控诉，直到高尼夫的声音最终停下来。

“好受点儿了吗？”波布兰问。

“好一点。”高尼夫说完，将头轻轻倾斜，倚在波布兰的头上。“谢谢你。有你在真好。”

“那当然。”波布兰咧开嘴笑了。两个人在匀速行驶的面包车中保持相互拥抱的姿势沉默了一段时间。

“那你们接下来准备怎么办？”波布兰问。

“首先得让加西亚顺利毕业，还有四个月的时间。吉尔和我们的另一个朋友会接管社团的所有事务，加西亚的名字不能再出现在和社团有关的任何地方，我们在联系他时会非常小心。至于律所方面，只能和律师协会联系，争取说服他们对司法局的处罚决定提出质疑——也许最后还是会停止执业一段时间，但能少一天是一天。” 高尼夫停顿了一下，又接着说：“我们不会放弃。”

“我想你也不会。”波布兰又笑了。

“我想睡一会儿。”过去的十小时里，高尼夫先是在会场听了五小时的发言，又提心吊胆到现在，他的眼皮已经沉得像灌了铅一样。

“睡吧。”波布兰轻声说。

筋疲力尽的高尼夫几乎在波布兰开口的同时就睡着了，因此，他没有听清楚波布兰后来又用温柔的声音对自己说了些什么。

 

海尼森的秋天渐渐近了，几次冷锋过境后，路上的厚外套开始多了起来。被刚登陆海尼森的寒潮冻得瑟瑟发抖的波布兰此时站在市中心的十字路口，双手交叉抱住自己的身体，对突然降温的天气大为不满。

“从不看天气预报的人就只适合抱紧自己取暖。”高尼夫啃了一口手中只剩半截的三明治，幸灾乐祸地对波布兰说。

“哎，高尼夫先生，我发觉你最近真是越来越不可爱了。”波布兰朝高尼夫撅起嘴。

“近墨者黑嘛，波布兰先生。”高尼夫带着得意的表情对波布兰做了个鬼脸，把最后一点三明治塞进嘴里。

两人你一言我一语地走进地铁站，7分钟后，通往飞行学院方向的地铁进站了，车厢里人不多，两个人找了一个并排的座位坐下。从市中心回学校大概需要四十分钟，高尼夫戴上耳机，打开立体填字游戏开始冥思苦想，一旁的波布兰则在打他的宇宙探险游戏。

地铁开过第三站时，波布兰和高尼夫的通讯器同时发出了响声。两人打开消息，休兹在四人的群组里发送了一条视频信息，紧跟着视频的下一条是一个愤怒的表情符号。

“什么情况？”波布兰嘟囔了一声，拿下高尼夫的一只耳机戴在自己的耳朵上，点开通讯器屏幕上的视频播放键。

视频是休兹即时录下的海尼森公共广播公司的新闻，视频中，新闻播报员用标准的同盟语宣布，提交给议会的政府年度财政预算已基本获得认可，这份财政预算通过后，同盟军费开支将提高至30%。

“‘届时将会有更多优秀人才和更多资源支持我国军事发展’——你听他说的都是什么屁话！”波布兰的绿眼睛里此刻似乎真能喷火，“这种国家的寄生虫只会自己躲在安全的后方，让真正优秀的人去送死！”

“主战派正在控制议会和政府。”高尼夫眉头紧蹙，“即使在疯狂殖民的银河联邦时代，军费开支最高也只有18%——同盟在五十年前就超过这个比例了。再这样下去，同盟社会迟早会瘫痪。”

“这不是一个民选政府吗？议会里的议员到底是被什么样的人选出来的！”车厢里有几个塞着耳机打盹的乘客，波布兰极力压低声音，但还是失败了。

“想靠与权力结合为自己牟利的人，懒于运用理性而容易被政客煽动的人。”高尼夫长叹一口气，“就像特留尼西特，长了一张堪比明星的俊脸，还有一条如簧巧舌，不管他说什么，总有不愿思考的人去附和他。他的竞选团队竟然还像经营明星事务一样给他安排大型粉丝见面会，把政治活动低智化、娱乐化——可就是有人吃这一套。”

“这他妈到底是个什么操蛋时代！”波布兰气愤地说。

“这就是我们所在的时代。”高尼夫说完便陷入沉思之中，直到波布兰在宿舍前和他分别时，他仍显得心事重重。

 

第二天是星期天，凌晨两点才打完游戏的波布兰睡到中午1点才醒来。他拿起通讯器准备给高尼夫发信息，却发现高尼夫在五十分钟前就给自己发了一条信息。

[高尼夫]：抱歉，我今天有事情要做，下午就不和你们去打飞球了。

 _切，没意思。_ 波布兰有些失落，撅着嘴回复高尼夫：“行吧，晚点再找你玩。”

波布兰和谢克利打了一下午飞球，在体育馆附近的餐馆吃了快餐，考虑到高尼夫周日独自一人出门觅食的概率，波布兰又给高尼夫外带了一份食物。谢克利盯着波布兰手上的外带食物好奇地问“带给谁的？”，在得到答案后用愉快又欲言又止的黑眼睛看着波布兰。

“干嘛这样看我，我不可以偶尔善良一回啊？”波布兰错开视线，假装专心地观察贴在快餐店玻璃上的招贴海报。

“你自己知道。”谢克利喝了一口手上的可乐，“来读军校的学生，除了被爱国主义洗脑的那部分人，其他人多多少少都有些无奈。大部分人都只是为了以后能混口饭吃，或者想靠参军拿到政府的政策优惠，所以也都是随波逐流地活着，但伊旺是个非常好的人，正直、善良、有思想、认真——虽然有时候显得有些较真——我的意思是，你千万不要像对你那些前女友一样对他。”

“那不会，他是不一样的——”波布兰话说到一半，突然反应过来，朝谢克利一拳打去，“傻列！”

“别那么激动嘛年轻人。”谢克利恢复平时轻松的神情，跳着躲开了波布兰的攻击。后者狠狠地白了谢克利一眼，过了一会儿脸上也不由得挂上笑，两人结伴走回了学校。

波布兰猫身走进高尼夫宿舍，客厅里没有人，高尼夫的房间门开着，另一头的浴室传来水流声。波布兰想起，高尼夫在周日晚上八点一定会去洗澡，于是他走进高尼夫的房间，走到书桌前把装食物的口袋放在桌面上。在转身时，波布兰的视线不经意扫过高尼夫还亮着的笔记本电脑屏幕，打开的电子邮件里的一个词攫住了波布兰的目光，波布兰紧皱眉头看向这封署名为“海尼森大学生联盟”的邮件。

高尼夫用毛巾擦着半干的头发走进房间时，波布兰正低着头坐在自己的床上。从高尼夫的视线看过去，橘红色的卷刘海盖住了他的眼睛。

“我不知道你要来。”高尼夫快乐地走近波布兰，却发现他远没有自己想象中的那么高兴。高尼夫在波布兰身旁坐下来，问：“怎么了？”

“那个……我确实不是故意要侵犯你的隐私，但你的电脑屏幕没有关。”波布兰的声音听上去有一些虚弱。

高尼夫扭头看向书桌上的笔记本电脑，屏幕上那封详细写着反对同盟政府增加军费开支的集会安排的邮件正朝自己闪着白光，高尼夫有些后悔地闭上眼。

“你明天要去参加集会吗？”波布兰的声音在安静的房间里响起。

高尼夫没有说话，只点了点头。

“你知道你不再是普通大学生了吧？”波布兰双手支撑着床沿，扭头看着高尼夫，“现役军人没有参加针对政府政策的游行的权利，一旦被发现，你就完了。”

“我知道。”高尼夫迎上波布兰的视线，蓝色眼眸里水波涌动，“但我做不到坐在这里假装这一切都没有发生。奥利，我讨厌战争，我之所以来到这里，是因为我对自己承诺，无论如何都要做一个忠于自己内心的人。如果我忘记了这一点，那我就不再是我了。”

“你会被退学。”

“我知道。”

“更糟糕的情况，你会被审讯。”

“我知道。”高尼夫移开视线，低头看着自己的脚尖。

“可是我不想。”波布兰的声音有些颤抖，他的绿眼睛不安地闪烁，气氛变得愈发沉重。

高尼夫不知道该回答什么，波布兰也不知道该再说什么，两个人就这么一动不动地并排坐在床边，直到宵禁时间，管理员拉下宿舍的电闸，黑暗充满了两人之间的空气。

又过了一会儿，高尼夫感到波布兰叹了一口气，站起身来说：“我走了。”

“好。”高尼夫回答。

房间门被轻轻关上，几秒之后，又是一声关门声。波布兰走了。高尼夫伸出手覆盖上波布兰的手掌停留过的地方，柔软的棉布上还留有人体的温度。过去八个月与波布兰的所有画面在高尼夫的脑海里层叠出现，波布兰的声音，波布兰的笑话，波布兰试图呛他又反被他呛后撅起的嘴……这是他十八年来最快乐的八个月，每一个瞬间都充满了真实和欣喜。 _现在一切都要结束了。_ 高尼夫静静坐在黑暗里，一滴水滴落到他的T恤领口。


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “高尼夫，”波布兰活动起自己的手腕和脖颈，“我解决左边的三个，你对付右边那一个。”  
> “少开玩笑了。”高尼夫把扁帽摘下来又重新在头上戴好，“就算再来四个，我解决完他们都还能再去跑个三千米。”

8.

 

790年11月7日，在自由行星同盟的首都海尼森·波利斯市市区，人群开始聚集。

第七区的主干道塞萨尔大街已经聚集了上万人——学生、工人、职员、母亲、父亲、青年、老人——海尼森市民肩踵相接地站立着。在一个立着红色消防栓的路边，高尼夫没有背背包，只是身着米黄色风衣，头戴深色毛呢扁帽，正和几个与他年龄相仿的人交谈。

高尼夫抬手看表，7点55分。再过五分钟，海尼森市民反对同盟政府增加军费开支的集会游行就要开始，而在5分钟前，高尼夫的高等飞行理论课就应该开始了。飞行学校的每一节课前都需要学生指纹签到，高尼夫完成了人生中第一次旷课。

如果今天早上他起床后不是右转走出校门搭地铁来到第七区的鲜花广场，而是左转走向第12教学楼三楼，他应该就会坐到第一排靠门的双人连排座位上听穆勒教授讲课，或许波布兰还会坐在其中一个座位上向他招手，从书包里掏出一些高尼夫没见过的玩意儿和他分享，在忍不住睡着时将橘红色卷发蹭在自己正在打字的手臂上，或许他们还能——

高尼夫禁止自己再往下想，这太危险了，他甚至觉得这个念头比自己正在做的事还要危险，还能更轻易地让自己化为灰烬。他摇摇头，想甩掉脑海里波布兰的模样，但他那双锐利的绿眼睛一直残留在自己的视网膜上，像热线枪一样在他的心里打出洞来。高尼夫明白，他爱波布兰，如果爱是甜蜜，那他爱波布兰，如果爱是痛苦，他也爱波布兰。7点59分，一阵风钻进高尼夫的脖颈，他扣上风衣的扣子。他想起前天波布兰冷得在街头乱跳的样子，当时的他很想拥抱他，他想念波布兰。

上午八点整，人群开始缓缓移动。

 

波布兰叼着牙刷站在镜子前，看着因为熬夜而无可救药地加重了的黑眼圈，橘色的卷发因为八小时的辗转反侧暴躁地向四面张开，他用双手接住水龙头里流出的水拍在脸上，水珠顺着他的脸颊流下。他的室友早早就起床晨跑去了，房间里唯一发出声音的是他还没来得及关掉的第五遍闹钟——现在已经是早上7点30分，还有20分钟，波布兰上课就要迟到了。

不过波布兰并不在乎迟到。鉴于过去的几个月他的课堂出勤率之高，一次小小的迟到应该不会引起年级长的注意。波布兰突然想起来，他上一次迟到还是认识高尼夫之前的事，想到自己竟然有长达八个月的时间都在按时出勤，波布兰不由得倒吸了一口冷气。

波布兰继续想下去，过去八个月，不仅是考勤，他还在和高尼夫一起泡图书馆时只靠自己做完了70%的课程作业，他现在甚至能给同班同学解释大部分飞行理论问题，他终于回了自己三年来都不敢回的家，后来还和自己的母亲通了两次电话，他已经很久没有在酒吧里喝到烂醉如泥，他还坐了很长时间的教室第一排——

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god！_ 波布兰低声哀嚎着捂住自己的脸，他竟然自觉自愿地在教室第一排的座位上坐了大半年的时间。一个念头在他的脑袋里逐渐清晰起来——能让他这么做的，除了掌握意识介入技术的外星异形生物以外，就只可能是那一个原因——那个把一切的一切都拆解重组的唯一原因。

波布兰一只手撑住卫生间的墙砖，对着镜子愁眉苦脸地笑起来。

高尼夫，第一次听到这个名字时，还以为自己解决了一个麻烦，谁知道这个人才是自己最大的麻烦。波布兰关上门，在心里抱怨道。

 

高尼夫并不知道在50公里外的早晨，自己的同班同学正在抱怨自己，他静默地和举着反对扩大战争标语的人群一起缓慢进行在街道中，这样的安静让他有一些紧张，早上的风胡乱地吹着，高尼夫揉了揉自己因睡眠缺失而干涩的眼睛，当他把手放下时，他感到有人握住了他的手腕。

“你今天为什么要穿一件这么难看的衣服？真的让我很难找。”高尼夫猛地转头，波布兰不知从什么地方冒了出来，正用讽刺的语气对他说：“还有，扁帽？你认真的吗？”

高尼夫表情复杂地看着波布兰，楞了好半天才开口问道：“你怎么在这里？”

“啊我想想……”波布兰仰起头眨眨眼，思考了一会儿说：“因为我查了导航软件，它告诉我乘地铁5号线到鲜花广场站下车走D出口，我就来了。”

“你……”高尼夫低垂下来的双眼闪烁着温柔又惶遽的光，“你为什么要来这里？”

“校董事会和审讯委员会加起来一共有12个人，只靠你一个人怎么说得过那些老油条们？”波布兰的手滑下高尼夫的手腕，紧握住他的手，说：“走吧——哦对，我们要去哪里？”

高尼夫强忍住眼眶里的热流，他的声音在海尼森寒冷的空气中颤动。他抬起头看向前方，温柔地说：“去市政厅。”

高尼夫和波布兰手拉着手，在由不同年龄、不同性别、不同职业、不同肤色和不同身份的人构成的浪潮中前行，人潮将这颗蓝色星球的街道填充成一条条纵横交错的宽广河流。

 

人群在行进至市政厅前时停下了，二十米外，身着深灰色制服的警察排成一个方阵，拦住了市民们的去路，双方紧张地对望，静静地对峙着。二十分钟后，警察队伍在一个队长模样的人的指挥下，从中间分成两列，给人群让出一条道，刚才还在极度紧张情绪中的市民们欣喜地穿过通道，走向海尼森市的第一主干道自由大道。到目前为止，事情一切顺利。

当人群走到波利斯街时，骚动发生了。随着一声嚎叫，一个中年模样的男市民被石块打中了头部，鲜血立刻从他的额头流了下来。周围人望向石块飞来的方向，只见一队手持棍棒的白衣青年们气势汹汹地朝人群袭来，无差别地殴打游行的市民。又有一群市民愤怒地还击，将持械的青年们赶出主街，就在这时，伴随人群中爆发出的一声巨响，黄色烟雾在人群中迅速散开。

“是催泪瓦斯！”有人在黄色的空气中大喊，很快就被咳嗽声打断。在被催泪弹直接击中的区域，有一些无从防备的市民已经倒在地上，其他人一边捂住口鼻一边设法将他们带离催泪瓦斯的直接攻击范围，原本整齐的人群开始惊叫着四散。正在这时，三声同样的响声在人群中相继爆开，整个波利斯街立刻被黄色烟雾笼罩。

“快走！”波布兰拉起高尼夫就往最近的街巷中飞奔而去，在他们身后，咳嗽声、尖叫声和哭声混成一团。两人跑过几条街，却发现不只是波利斯街，还有好些街道也遭到了同样的催泪弹袭击。当两人终于跑进一条没有催泪瓦斯的窄巷时，四个手持着折叠棍，身着白色外套的青年人正在围攻两个已被打倒在地的市民。

“住手！”波布兰朝四个持械者大声喝道。四人停下手上的动作，循声直起身，恶狠狠地盯住波布兰和高尼夫，手握折叠棍向两人走来。

“高尼夫，”波布兰放开拉住高尼夫的手，活动起自己的手腕和脖颈，“我解决左边的三个，你对付右边那一个。”

“少开玩笑了。”高尼夫盯着渐渐逼近两人的持械者，把扁帽摘下来又重新在头上戴好，“就算再来四个，我解决完他们都还能再去跑个三千米。”

“那就让我见识见识同盟第二击坠王的肉搏能力吧。”波布兰说。

“是因为同盟第一击坠王还没有出生吗？”高尼夫露出自信的笑反问道。

波布兰在一个青年举着折叠棍砸向自己时抓住他的手臂往反方向狠狠一折，后者因骨折的疼痛松开折叠棍躺在地上哀嚎。波布兰迅速捡起掉在地上的折叠棍挡住另一个持械者的攻击，他借棍子的力量将攻击者逼退，准确地一拳打在对方的下肋骨上。波布兰解决完自己的对手时，高尼夫已经将一个人打趴下，正在和另一个人对抗，波布兰跑过去，用一个扫堂腿和高尼夫完美地配合出最后一击。三个尚能迈开腿的持械者不顾自己的武器，往巷子深处逃走了。

“没本事的怂货。”波布兰啐了一口，拍拍衣服上的灰尘说：“这都什么人！”

“你看，这是什么？”高尼夫在一个因为晕过去没来得及逃跑的持械者身前蹲下，指着他外套袖口处一个不起眼的圆形标志——苍白的背景色上，一个红色的骷髅头正注视着两人。

“忧国骑士团！”波布兰走上前来，惊讶地盯着血红的骷髅标志，“这帮混蛋！他们想要把市民和平示威变成暴徒攻击的恶性事件，这样同盟政府就能合理镇压了。”

“这里面难说没有国防部长的动作。”高尼夫气愤地咬住下嘴唇，又看了看一旁受伤的市民，说：“我们得给他们找个安全的地方。”

“哼，今天先放过你。”波布兰对着地上的忧国骑士团成员咬牙切齿地说。

波布兰在离开前抬脚又狠踹了忧国骑士的肋骨两下，和高尼夫一人扶起一位受伤的市民，寻找安全的通道。他们绕了两个小巷，找到一家正在帮助受伤游行者的便利店，进入店铺后，两人把扶着的伤者放到一张木制长椅上，便利店的店员拿来了急救箱替伤者包扎伤口。

“我们得赶快离开这里。”高尼夫对波布兰说，波布兰点点头表示同意。

两人匍匐在便利店的货架后，等到街道上的声音渐渐小一些，高尼夫转移到门边往外查看了一番，回头对波布兰说：“我们走。”

两人出了便利店，迅速向冲突区域的反方向跑。街道上还残留着尚未完全散去的催泪瓦斯，浑浊的空气多多少少为他们提供了一些掩护。当他们即将跑出塞萨尔大街时，一阵整齐的靴子声从街道转角处传来。

 _是警察！_ 高尼夫紧张地望向波布兰，后者二话不说一把将高尼夫拽进路边两栋房屋间的一处空隙，两人匆忙藏进房屋主人堆放的杂物后方。波布兰用力太猛，高尼夫在被拽进两堵砖墙之间时差点被砖石刮了脸，这个狭小的空间长宽目测不过一米，以高尼夫和波布兰的身材实在无法动弹，两人紧贴着对方，屏息等待警察队经过。

高尼夫能感到波布兰的胸膛紧贴着自己的胸膛，两颗心脏隔着两个人的皮肤剧烈地跳动，他们双腿交错以保持身体平衡，波布兰的下巴贴在高尼夫的右肩，他的气息每一次拂过高尼夫的右脸颊，都让后者浑身上下如触电一般微微颤动，高尼夫不由自主地加大了握住波布兰手的力度。

万幸，经过的警察没有发现他们。他们一直呆到周围听不到警靴声时，才从狭窄的空间里出来，迅速离开了塞萨尔大街。

 

两人回到学校时，已经是下午四点半。考虑到两人的外衣和裤子因为阻止忧国骑士团和扶受伤市民时沾上了泥和血，以这样一副模样走进学校无疑是自投罗网，对此，波布兰提出了最具建设性的意见——翻墙。

“就是这儿。”波布兰带着高尼夫摸到校园西北角的一处围墙外，两团茂密的梧桐树叶覆盖在围墙上方，“监控的死角，又有树叶掩护，据我所知是全校最安全的一个翻墙点。你先上去，我给你做技术指导。”

高尼夫白了波布兰一眼，两三下就翻进了墙内。十五秒后，波布兰也跳到了墙内的草坪上。

“第一次翻墙身手就这么好，你的未来很可期嘛。”波布兰快乐地朝高尼夫眨眼，后者正躺在草地上，闭着眼，胸口剧烈起伏。一束阳光正打在他的脸上，从波布兰的角度看去，他的脸色比平时更加苍白，略显干燥的嘴唇紧闭，几缕浅金色的刘海和着汗水贴在额头，也许是受催泪瓦斯的影响，他卷曲的长睫毛被泪水粘成小小的几缕，这让波布兰的心中升起了一股温热的冲动。他咬住下嘴唇又放开，对高尼夫说：“你知道吗，我上一次翻这面墙时差点被退学。”

“你这一回也一样。”高尼夫躺在草地上一边喘气，一边伸手抹去额头上的汗珠。

“但是有一位好心的天使救了我。”波布兰坐在草地上，用食指绞起一根草又放开，“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“什么问题？”高尼夫睁开他的蓝眼睛，躺在地上看向波布兰。

“你当时明明已经发现了我，为什么又放过了我？”

 _终于来了！_ 高尼夫感觉到自己的心脏开始猛烈撞击胸腔，他比三小时前面对擦身而过的警察队时还要紧张上万倍，他感到他的脸变得通红，而他对此无计可施。他唯一能做的只是闭上眼睛，假装这个世界与自己无关——虽然就在刚才，他还差点为这个世界赔上了自己的未来。“我不知道。我……呃……也许……可能……是本能？你知道，有些事，你就是那么做了，你就是无法控制它。”

“为什么？”波布兰眨了眨眼睛，将头转向高尼夫的方向，“你当时根本不认识我。”

“不，不。我当时认识你。”高尼夫平躺在草地上，他感觉自己就像是一只摊在命运祭台上待宰的羔羊。为了尽对抗命运的最后一丝努力，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，坐了起来，只是仍然不敢看波布兰，“我当时已经认识你已经快一个星期了。当然……你并不知道。在汤姆森教授的基础机械理论课上，你扭过头来朝玛丽安·克莱因扔了一张纸条，她看了以后说‘波布兰，别闹！’，我那天就坐在克莱因的旁边，因为那几天教室门在维修，我经常坐的那个靠门的座位被维修工人围了起来……说实话，想不认识你实在太难了，波布兰，你就像一颗恒星，天狼星、南门二、织女一——不管在哪里，什么时候，只要出现就一定会被人看到。”

“我……我当时写了什么？”

“准确来说，你不是写，你画了一个拿着酒瓶和酒杯的发动机人，头上还戴着一顶棒球帽……”高尼夫紧张得用双手捂住了脸，“我当然认识你……我从看见你的第一眼起就开始喜欢你了……”

“你喜欢我？！我的天……你……我……”波布兰先是像在晴朗的海滩上遭遇突如其来的海啸一般惊讶，当内心的冲击波渐渐平息后，柔和的光芒从他睁大的眼睛里缓缓流出，他轻声说：“可你从来都没有告诉我，或者，暗示我？”

“对……是的。因为我从来没有向任何人表白，或与任何人在一起的经验，我真的很喜欢你，我害怕做错了什么毁掉这一切。一开始，我不知道你是不是也有可能喜欢男性，后来，我不确定你是不是喜欢我……”

高尼夫感到原本就安静的校园更安静了，波布兰的方向没有任何动静，他甚至不敢睁开眼去确认波布兰到底是不是还在。他的心脏还在持续撞击胸腔，一定是自己出现了幻觉，这撞击竟然真的产生了疼痛，有眼泪从眼角里流出，挤过高尼夫手掌与脸颊之间的缝隙，划过他的手腕。 _一定是催泪瓦斯的缘故。_ 高尼夫这样想。然而，即使是催泪瓦斯，自己的这副模样在别人看来也一定蠢上天了。

忽然，他感到有一只手小心地将自己的左手掌掰开，尚留在高尼夫颧骨上的泪迹被拇指轻柔地擦去，其余四个手指和手掌一起温柔且有力地支撑着他。高尼夫将自己的右手掌也放下来，睁开眼睛，他看到了波布兰的微笑，那双望向他的绿眼睛此刻不是燃烧的火焰，也不是遥远的恒星，而是静谧的海洋。

“我喜欢你。我当然喜欢你！”波布兰几乎是喊了出来。

“真的？”高尼夫睁着眼看着波布兰的绿眼睛。

“我喜欢你，真的，我非常喜欢你。你要我说多少遍都行，写下来也行——站在海尼森大道中间拿着扩音喇叭向全市的人广播也行。你是我见过的最奇怪、最有趣、最善良、最勇敢、最炫酷的人。”波布兰的右手掌温柔而兴奋地捧起高尼夫的脸颊，“伊旺·高尼夫，my dear honey sugar,你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

“噢！”高尼夫的蓝眼睛里流出泪水，他满脸欣喜地点头，“Yes，我愿意。过去、现在、未来我都愿意！”

“那我可以吻你了吗？”波布兰温柔地问高尼夫，“我想这么做已经有一段时间了。”

高尼夫没有用语言回答，而是凑近波布兰，将自己的嘴唇覆在波布兰的嘴唇上。波布兰的右手从高尼夫的脸颊滑向他的后颈，轻轻插进他的浅金色发丝中，另一只手有力地支撑着高尼夫的后背。波布兰温柔地吮咬高尼夫的下嘴唇，狡猾地引诱他交出自己的舌头，高尼夫被这突如其来的快感击中，他的手指紧紧掐住了波布兰的腰部，波布兰感受到高尼夫的回应，挺直了腰，用更大的热情延长两人的吻。直到校园广播里下午课程结束的钟声响起，高尼夫才不情愿地离开波布兰的嘴唇。

“我们……是不是应该换个地方？”高尼夫提醒波布兰，后者正试图再次亲吻高尼夫的耳垂，“如果你不希望全校学生在下课时看见自己的同学正满身沾血地跪在草地上亲热——这样一幅诡异的画面的话？”

“那——要不要来我宿舍？”波布兰愉快地眨眼，“有椒盐饼干、偷藏的啤酒，还有一个不到宵禁时间绝不会回来的室友。”

高尼夫扑哧一下笑出声来。

 

波布兰的嘴唇是糖，让高尼夫止不住地要去品尝。波布兰的手指是火，点燃了高尼夫每一寸被触碰过的皮肤。高尼夫紧紧揽住波布兰的后背，将自己的心脏贴上他的心脏，两个人的肌肤在接触的一刻就已融化，只剩下两颗彼此相连的心频率一致地跳动。波布兰未干的头发里的水珠滴进高尼夫散在枕头上的头发里，他温柔又不失力量地在高尼夫裸露的皮肤上印下一连串的吻，快乐和满足的声音从两个人的嘴角溢出，在空气中交织缠绕成一曲明丽的乐章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5、7、8三章的很多部分都是一边流泪一边写的。  
> 我的泪点又低又歪。


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波布兰朝高尼夫眨眼，“那么大侦探，猜猜看接下来我要对你说什么？”  
> 高尼夫说：“那你得先猜中我接下来要说什么。”

9.

 

第二天上午的课结束，波布兰和高尼夫走进食堂，在取餐处拿到午饭后，端着餐盘在一张四人方桌前并排坐下开始大口咀嚼食物，餐桌下，两人的膝盖靠在一起。

“嗨！奥利！伊旺！”谢克利和休兹也端着午饭走近方桌，谢克利依然保持他标志性的笑容同两人打招呼，而一旁的休兹则看上去有一点走神。

“上午的模拟飞行训练结束了？”波布兰朝自己的嘴里扔了一颗草莓，向谢克利问道。

“对。”谢克利猛灌下大半瓶矿泉水才接着说下去，“下午还有三个小时。快到最终考核的日期了，这次考核成绩可能会影响最终被分配去的部队，所以大家都很拼命。”

“噢，所以休兹才这么愁眉苦脸的？”听到波布兰提起自己的名字，休兹才终于放过面前那块已经被自己用叉子戳出密密麻麻好几排小洞的牛排。波布兰问：“怎么了学长？今天训练时被谁杀死了？”

“那倒没有。”休兹摇摇头后又低下头盯着那块快被戳烂的牛排，“是丽卡，她的腿骨骨裂了，昨天晚上才被送进医院，我收到消息时已经宵禁了，今天又是飞行训练，我得等到下午四点才能去医院见她。”

“怎么弄的？”高尼夫想起丽卡健美的模样，她不像是一个会让自己轻易受伤的人。

“昨天的游行，她和她的同学们去了，在躲催泪弹的时候没有注意到脚下有一根木棍就踩了上去，当时没有发现，等她回到学校时右脚踝已经肿得穿不下鞋了。”休兹难过地说：“那条新闻是我和她一起看的，她知道我也反对政府扩军，她虽然嘴上不说，但我知道她也是为了我去游行的，她是全宇宙最好的女孩。”

波布兰和高尼夫对视了一眼，昨天骚乱发生时的种种场面闪现在两人的脑海里，在暴力下流血受伤的市民的哭喊声让他们愈发愤怒。波布兰握拳捶向桌面，幸亏食堂里人声嘈杂，没有人注意到这团燃烧在食堂北角方桌上的怒火。高尼夫伸手握住波布兰的拳头，无声地提醒他不要过于激动。

休兹嚼了一口牛排，又接着说：“我听在学生处做助理的同学说，昨天学校接到空军司令部通知，让学生处清查所有学生昨天的考勤。”

“司令部亲自查考勤？！”波布兰和高尼夫又对视了一眼，两个人的眼睛里闪过一缕恐慌，波布兰在桌下用小腿紧张地蹭了蹭高尼夫，后者几乎是深吸了一口气才保持住镇定，“然后呢？”

“摩根女士上交的报告是无旷课学生。”

刚才还万分紧张的波布兰和高尼夫的脸上此刻满是意外和感激，除非必要，波布兰和高尼夫几乎从不和学校行政人员打交道，就算休兹说出这个名字，此刻的他们也不知道这位学生处处长的全名和样貌——对方也绝对不认识他俩，两人在心里为这位女士的义举默念出一百句感激的话。

“所以——“谢克利抬头望向波布兰和高尼夫，“你们俩是安全的。”

波布兰的表情刹那间转为惊讶，他提高了音量问：“你怎么知道——”

“我乱猜的，不过你刚才已经帮我证实了。”谢克利露出狡猾的笑，“我昨天中午在修飞行摩托，忽然想问伊旺一个发动机的问题，但是他关通讯器了——除非是在做非常重要的事，伊旺·高尼夫的通讯器平时可是连勿扰模式都不会开，我觉得不对劲就又打了你的电话，你也关机了。我就猜你俩说不定正凑在一块儿做点什么事，能让波布兰和高尼夫都同时关机的，一定是既正义又刺激的事情。”

波布兰和高尼夫第三次对视，意味深长地笑起来。正在这时，他们感到周围的人声忽然小了下来，四人向周围张望，只见食堂的师生们都纷纷停下手里的进食动作，望向食堂中心的显示屏。屏幕上，最高评议会议长身着黑色西装，就因军费预算引发的民众恐慌和游行抗议向全体同盟公民致歉，并宣布议会将驳回政府的年度财政预算，要求重新制定军费预算。

新闻播报结束，高尼夫似乎感到食堂里的每一个人都长舒了一口气。

“昨天不止海尼森有游行，还有硅留那克鲁、卡法、尼普里斯和香普尔，都爆发了大规模游行。好歹是民选政府，还得向人民和选票负责。”休兹放下手中的叉子，对坐在方桌对面的两人竖起大拇指说，“波布兰，高尼夫，你们做了对的事，你们真的很棒，我打心底佩服你俩。”

高尼夫低下头不好意思地笑了，波布兰则高兴地将杯中的牛奶一饮而尽。

四人快速地解决完午饭，一同走出食堂。还有半小时，下午的训练就要开始了，谢克利和休兹要回到训练场做准备。

“我最讨厌在陨石带飞行了。”谢克利说道，“又要击落敌机又要防止撞上陨石，真是累死我了。”

“听上去很刺激嘛！”波布兰两眼放光地拍手说道，“一边在陨石带中穿梭一边和敌机周旋，我都有点期待三年级了！”

“要是帝国也有你这样热衷刺激和捣乱的战斗机飞行员，那同盟空军就危险了。”谢克利无奈地看向波布兰。

“放心吧学长，波布兰这一级的恶魔可不是哪里都找得到的。”高尼夫带着笑，用讽刺的语气说。

“Hey！米迦勒，你的嘴真是越来越毒了。”波布兰一面说着一面搂住高尼夫的手臂向前走去。

在两人身后，谢克利和休兹交换了一个眼神，默契地露出欣慰的笑容。

 

“哇，好大的雪！”

刚下公共汽车的波布兰伸出右手截住一团正在旋转下落的雪花，冰凉的晶体被黑色毛线手套托住，显得更加洁白。高尼夫用一只手戴上羽绒服的帽子，另一只手拉起波布兰说：“走吧，谢克利和休兹已经到了。”

距离圣诞节只有五天了，海尼森街头的店铺纷纷在橱窗里摆出圣诞树，挂上彩灯和装饰，温馨的灯光和不时在店铺自动门打开时溜出的音乐声使傍晚七点的海尼森市中心显得比平时更加明亮和热闹。波布兰和高尼夫穿过主街，走进一家门口摆着橘黄色灯箱招牌的餐馆，身着传统圣诞节服装的服务员将二人领到谢克利和休兹的桌前，波布兰还没坐定就开始滔滔不绝，四个人热络地聊着天，主菜上齐后，谢克利举起酒杯说：“下次见面就是毕业典礼了，为我和休兹学生时代的最后一次聚会干杯！”

“为两位击坠王干杯！”高尼夫举起酒杯。

“也为两位新击坠王干杯！”休兹快乐地说。

“干杯！”波布兰将这一句唱了出来。

四人放下空了的酒杯，休兹和谢克利忽然笑着看了对方一眼，彷佛完成了一次神秘的情报交换。接着，休兹拿起酒瓶往四个人的酒杯里再次倒满白兰地。

“这杯酒是为了祝贺你们俩。”休兹一边倒酒一边开朗地说。

“祝贺我们什么？”高尼夫的眼神里充满疑问，他实在想不起最近这平静而快乐的一个多月里发生过什么大事。

“祝贺你俩终于搞清楚在一起了！”谢克利的眼睛笑成半圆形，快乐地看高尼夫的脸刷地变得通红，而波布兰则将半个身子满足地靠在高尼夫的肩膀上。

“我早就说过，他俩肯定能在今年内成功在一起！当时真应该和你打个赌。”休兹端起酒杯，扭过头对谢克利说。

“别跟着波布兰学坏了好吗？”谢克利回休兹道。

“怎么又成是我教的了？”波布兰朝谢克利撅嘴，“没有一个讲道义的朋友，我真是交友不慎。”

四个人哈哈大笑，酒杯再次在空中碰撞出热情而清脆的声音。接着，四人拿起手里的餐具，在享受美食的同时继续聊得热火朝天。不一会儿，餐盘里的食物就被一扫而空，四个人的脸上也因为白兰地浮上了淡淡的红色。在酒精的催化下，聊天的内容变得更加不着边际起来。

“等你们被正式编进军队，你们就能有属于自己的斯巴达尼恩了。”波布兰将见底的酒杯放在桌上，好奇地说：“你们准备在飞机上面涂什么图案？”

“我的还没想好。不过我敢肯定我的恋爱狂魔室友一定会涂上自己女朋友的画像。”谢克利打趣地说，不出所料手臂上又挨了休兹一拳。

“我有个主意！”波布兰闪着绿眼睛建议道，“如果一年后我们四个能被编到同一支舰队里，我们就给自己的飞机涂上我们四人专用的标志。”

“波布兰十九年的人生中终于难得地有了一次建设性意见。”高尼夫摇晃着只有三分之一液体的酒杯快乐地说，立马收到了波布兰的撅嘴抗议。

“四个击坠王——”休兹用手肘支撑着桌面，双手托腮，认真地思索起来。

“就是四个王牌——” 谢克利打了个响指。

“Four Aces——”高尼夫接着说。

“那就是四张A！”波布兰猛地击掌，几乎要从座位上跳起来，“黑桃、红砖、红心、梅花，正好四张！”

“这个主意好！要在空战中活下来，就要有豪赌的气魄！”谢克利拍手表示赞同，“那就这么说定了！”

正当四人打算为此再干一杯时，高尼夫的通讯器响了，他放下酒杯，从挂在衣帽架上的羽绒服口袋里掏出通讯器，是一条全息投影信息，发件人栏显示着一串陌生数字，高尼夫有些疑惑地按下播放键。当屏幕上出现一个拥有浅金色头发和蓝眼睛的小女孩半身像时，高尼夫握住通讯器的手颤抖起来，其余三人见状，都停下手上的动作，仔细听这一条信息。

投影里的小女孩身穿米白色开襟毛衣，领口处系了一个红色蝴蝶结，浅金色的头发扎成一束高高的马尾，她用清亮的声音对高尼夫说，自从他去年平安夜离开家以后，她一直试图和他联系，但是爸爸妈妈坚持不把任何通讯工具借给她用。她只好软磨硬泡，终于说服爸爸妈妈在她8岁生日时送给她一个通讯器和通讯号码。虽然她的生日要等到明年1月，但她借圣诞节特卖为理由向爸爸妈妈预支了这份礼物，因为她想赶在自己的哥哥十九岁生日时给他送上生日祝福。

“但我实在不想再等五天才给你发信息——但愿我抄在笔记本上的号码是正确的，亲爱的伊旺哥哥，我想提前祝你生日快乐，25号当天我还会再给你发信息。希望你看到信息后能回复我，过去的360天，我每一天都很想你，你什么时候能再和我玩拼字游戏呢？我知道你和爸爸妈妈发生了不开心的事情，不过，不管你和爸爸妈妈之间发生了什么，你都永远是我哥哥，我永远爱你。”

小女孩的投影从屏幕上消失了，刚才还热火朝天的一桌人此刻异常安静，谢克利和休兹关切地看着将脸深埋进双手中的高尼夫，波布兰的右手轻抚他剧烈颤抖的后背。

“她说……没能祝我十八岁生日快乐，她很遗憾……她还说，她会永远爱我……”高尼夫喉头哽咽，从指缝间传出的说话声断断续续，“我没有想到……她依然爱我……”

“伊旺，dear,”波布兰将身体凑近高尼夫，用双臂环住他，“也许你现在没有肯理解你的父母，可是你还有你的小妹妹。还有我。”波布兰说罢轻轻吻了高尼夫的侧颈。

“还有我。”谢克利也噙着泪水激动地站起来走到餐桌对面，张开双臂环抱住高尼夫和波布兰，说：“你看，现在你的爱人、朋友、亲人都在你身边了。你是蒙恩的人！”

“噢，别想丢下我。”休兹大步冲过来，在最外面围住三人喊道：“我爱你们！”

四个青年不顾因激动而产生的大动静，在餐馆里抱作一团，眼泪、笑声和温暖空气中欢快的圣诞节音乐交融协奏，窗外，一簇簇雪花静静融入海尼森的土地。

 

冬天最寒冷的时候已经过去了，高尼夫脱下外套，在衣柜自带的穿衣镜前换好空军礼服，正当他准备戴上军帽时，身后的房间门被猛地撞开，波布兰披着没扣好的礼服，手上抓了一条白色领巾跳到高尼夫面前嚷道：“伊旺，帮帮我！我不会系领巾。”

高尼夫接过领巾绕过波布兰的后颈，一边为他在领口处打好一个标准的结一边问：“那之前的典礼你怎么解决的？”

“乱系咯。”波布兰轻松地答道，“不过这次不一样，这次是谢克利和休兹的毕业典礼兼授衔仪式嘛。”

“万万没想到，六无主义的波布兰也有难得认真的时刻。”高尼夫看波布兰扣好礼服纽扣，伸出手轻轻拍了拍波布兰的胸口，和他并肩走出宿舍。

毕业典礼是海尼森空军飞行学院每年最盛大的仪式，波布兰和高尼夫到达礼堂时，偌大的礼堂已经坐满了身着白色礼服的学生和军官们，两人十分艰难地找到了自己班级的位置，又连说了二十句“抱歉”才终于挤到自己的座位上。二十分钟后，飞行学校的齐格勒校长走上台发言，宣读本届毕业学生名单。之后，则由海尼森空军司令部司令对毕业学生授予军衔。谢克利站在休兹前一排，两人都在毕业学生队伍靠前的位置，当空军司令将军衔别在谢克利的军服领口后，谢克利向司令官回敬以军礼。

“谢克利少尉终于放弃折腾染发剂了。”波布兰望向台上谢克利一头乌黑的卷发，小声地说。高尼夫倾斜身体，对着波布兰的耳朵说：“我觉得他现在这个发色很适合选黑桃。”

在谢克利之后，休兹也获得了少尉军衔。

授衔仪式结束后，人群开始向礼堂的四个出口散去。波布兰和高尼夫没有立刻去找谢克利和休兹，他们知道，此刻的谢克利和休兹一定有很多话要和教授们、教练们，还有即将成为搭档或就此分散在巴拉特星域两端的战友们讲。他们后天才会随军队出发，因此，今天和明天的晚餐时间，波布兰和高尼夫将有充足的时间和两位学长痛饮畅谈。

刚走出礼堂，波布兰就迫不及待地解开了领巾和礼服最上方的几粒纽扣，发出如释重负的呼吸声。

“果然不良青年的形象才符合奥利比·波布兰这个名字。”高尼夫在一旁，盯着波布兰敞开的领口说。

“那你可冤枉我了风纪委员，论违反校规的严重程度，你今年可远在我之上。”波布兰的绿眼睛里装满了笑，他用食指摸摸自己的脸颊，思考了一秒钟然后说：“我想好了，等我退役以后，我就当一个畅销书作家，专写问题青少年的题材。我的第一部小说内容就是：因为家庭问题一蹶不振的问题青年高尼夫因不良行为触犯校规即将遭到退学处分时被风纪委员波布兰放过一马的感人故事！”

高尼夫侧过身来，眼睁睁看着波布兰不带逗号地说完这一长串句子，爆发出连续的笑声。高尼夫笑得难以保持平衡，只好抓住波布兰的肩膀接着笑。波布兰保持住无辜的模样，用手掌一边轻拍高尼夫的背一边说：“严肃点，我可是拯救了你——也顺便拯救了同盟空战队的超级英雄。”

高尼夫的笑声渐渐停止，他抬起头，用温柔的目光和波布兰对视：“你说得对。奥利，谢谢你。在遇见你之前，我没有想到这个世界竟然可以有那么多颜色，那么多快乐和那么多温柔。奥利，你救赎了我。”

“你为什么把我想对你说的话都说了？”波布兰凑上前去亲吻高尼夫，然后笑盈盈地朝高尼夫眨眼，“那么大侦探，猜猜看接下来我要对你说什么？”

高尼夫的蓝眼睛里此刻充满了快乐，他说：“那你得先猜中我接下来要说什么。”

“不如我们一起说。”波布兰面对高尼夫又凑近了一点，他的双手环在高尼夫的腰间，两个人的鼻尖碰在一起，“十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一、zero。”

两个人异口同声地说出了三个字——那是爱人之间最珍贵、最庄严的承诺，是连接两个灵魂的通道，是人类有史以来最令人心驰神往、奋不顾身的语言。两人用有生以来最灿烂的笑容望向彼此，随之而来的，是更加热情深切的拥吻。

“对了，还有一件事。”波布兰在两人吻到不得不停下来呼吸空气时说，“昨晚谢克利给我说，他和休兹离校后，我可以申请搬到他们的宿舍去。他们的宿舍在7楼，客厅更大些，采光更好，还有一台老冰箱——所以我在想，你是不是也愿意搬过来……”

“只要你不在宿舍里养恐龙，或者做核爆炸实验，我都很乐意搬进来。”高尼夫温柔地说，“不仅是未来的一年，如果可以，我希望我们能尽可能长久地在一起。”

“会的。一定会的。” 波布兰转过身来，满怀柔情的绿眼睛对上高尼夫的蓝眼睛，“虽然这个时代依然那么操蛋，但我相信我俩的运气加起来，一定能遇上一个和别人不一样的舰队司令官。伊旺·亚历山大·高尼夫，我想要和你一直走下去，直到我们都变成宇宙的灰尘。”

高尼夫微笑着握紧波布兰的手，两人迎着正午眩目的阳光，步调一致地向道路远方的地平线走去。

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在看《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》的时候看到这样一个情节：有一次尤里安问这两个人到底怎么凑到一起的，两个人的说法都是高尼夫是一个差点因为不良行为被退学的青年，然后被波布兰拯救了。于是我想，如果有那么一丝可能他们说的是真相（的一部分）呢。于是就有了本文的尝试。
> 
> 因为我的生日和高尼夫生日是同一天，所以这个故事本来是打算今年12月25号前写完给自己当生日礼物的，但没想到开始写以后，这两个人的故事情节就像海啸一样天天冲击我的脑袋，催我一定要写出来。所以，这近一个月的时间里，我除了见朋友和偶尔上班以外，几乎所有的时间都在写这个故事。
> 
> 我从十八岁开始看银英起就非常喜欢双击坠。今年因为一些意外的原因终于决定开始为他们写故事，在写的过程中我非常快乐，也有一些章节是一边流泪一边写的，非常感谢大家的留言和支持，如果这个故事也给你带来了一点快乐和温暖，那就是我最大的荣幸。


End file.
